Frozen
by Sister of the Moon
Summary: Jason and Elizabeth's lives are falling apart. How will they put them back together the way they were meant to be? LIASON. Complete.
1. Thoughts of the Cold

**Frozen: **The Thoughts of the Cold

--

_Before we start, there are a few things that need to be noted for the plot to make sense: One, Ric is dead. Alcazar had him killed. Also, Elizabeth is not blind, nor did Courtney run her down, but Courtney is on drugs and no one knows about it with the exception of Alcazar. There's something important going on there but you'll all just have to wait to find out. _

_

* * *

_

_-- Morgan Penthouse _

Jason sat on the couch and looked around his penthouse. The walls and furniture were all new - nothing except his pool table had remained from before. He hated it. It was a constant reminder of what he had let himself become. If the Jason Morgan of three or four years ago met with the Jason Morgan of today, there would be a fight. This new version of himself was sure to lose. He did things he wouldn't normally do, forgave what he would normally walk away from - walk away from those he swore to protect.

He was turning himself into a liar, a weak impression of his former self. He was now what he had walked away from the Quartermianes to avoid becoming.

Hypocritical too. There was another word that came to mind while he thought about this Jason Morgan.

It wasn't all on him, though, or was it? He didn't know anymore. He changed who he was for someone. Some other person he swore to protect. Even Brenda hadn't tried to change him. He had resisted when Robin did. That was part of the reason he was no longer with her. It would have happened sooner or later, with or without the betrayal. How was it that he hadn't allowed Robin to change him but Courtney could? Why did he let her?

Jason sighed, there was no answer to that.

It was his fault, when it came down to it. He'd let her mold him into something she wanted. He could tell that Carly was missing her old friend too. Even Sonny had noticed. Emily, Lila...Elizabeth...

He closed his eyes at the thought of her. Of course, he did that a lot now though he knew that he shouldn't He broke her heart when he broke himself. Well, he had broken her heart a bit before that maybe. No, that wasn't true either.

This new Jason Morgan had done it. It was _his _fault.

As thoughts of her filled his head the door slammed closed after being opened by the changer herself. Jason shook his head as if to clear away Elizabeth's presence in his mind.

He stood up, time to be the new Jason Morgan.

_-- Elizabeth's Studio_

Elizabeth Webber folded her clothes into the small dresser she had bought for her studio. With the addition of a new heater, mini fridge, microwave and her grandmother's older pull out couch the studio was now complete for its double duty as a home.

Her old home was on the market. She didn't want to see that thing ever again. Certainly not the panic room but most of all, she never wanted to see her bedroom with Ric.

Elizabeth shook her head. She would not let Ric in here, not in any form. This studio would be an entirely Ric-Free zone, and she wasn't going to let her stupid thoughts wreck that. This was a place for her. Not memories of the hell her life had slowly become.

She needed to vent. She needed to scream, throw things - but that wasn't the Elizabeth Webber the world knew. She couldn't be that way with anyone. There was only one person who could do that for her and he was gone.

Well, maybe not _gone _in the forever sense. He wasn't a part of her life anymore. He wasn't really that person anymore. He had been changed just like she had done the same for others. It only lead to bad things. Hadn't she learned her lesson after she was with Lucky the second time around?

She wanted to tell him that. She wanted to make him break out of this shell of a person he had been turned into, but she couldn't, or could she?

It didn't matter. She had enough repairs to do in her own life without taking on someone else's.

There was really only one thing she was excited for in her new life. If there was one positive change in her life that Ric had brought about, then it would have to be her Gallery. She didn't want to be a waitress anymore, really, she had done it for too long. Instead, she could run her Gallery and find a whole new way to let her art help her.

Besides, when it came down to it, she would rather be homeless than work with Courtney for even a second longer. Courtney was not only a bad person, she was a bad waitress too.

It wasn't a fair thing to say or think, but Elizabeth knew the truth about that girl. She was selfish and always concerned for herself. If Jason needed someone and Courtney was the one he turned to Elizabeth could imagine the help he would get.

For once in her life she was glad that Jason had Carly and was even happier that Sonny was still his friend, because Courtney was first in her world. First, third and last. Jason must barely register with her for all she's done for him: the accident, his friendship problems that he had gone through with Sonny and she was willing to bet that there was more that she didn't even know about.

Elizabeth moaned in anger and annoyance when she realized that for the millionth time that day her thoughts had turned to Jason.

No matter how much she didn't like it, the truth was, she couldn't get him off her mind.


	2. Run Ins

**Frozen:** Run Ins

---

_Thanks to all who reviewed!_

--- Corinthos Penthouse

"That bastard Alcazar sent Carly another gift." Sonny said to Jason. He held up a teddy bear that must have been meant for the baby. Inside he was fuming, it was all he could do not to rip the thing's head off.

His enforcer's expression didn't change. "What do you want me to do?" Jason asked as though he knew the answer or couldn't care less.

Sonny looked at him. It wasn't lost on him that Jason was quick to back down and rely on orders now. He couldn't really say that he preferred this new Jason to how he remembered his friend. "What do you think we should do?" He asked instead, knowing Jason wouldn't volunteer much of anything, but hoping that he would.

"Whatever you want me to." Jason said sighing.

Changing the subject for a moment, Sonny nodded his head towards Jason's penthouse across the hall. "Where's Courtney?"

Jason shrugged. "Out." He didn't sound overly concerned by this either. Sonny couldn't truly blame him either. Just as he predicted, Courtney wasn't turning out to be very good for Jason.

Sonny studied him. This thing with Alcazar wasn't going away any time soon. "Why don't you go out to Jake's or something?" he offered.

Jason seemed maybe a little surprised, though he didn't truly give an indication to Sonny either way "What do you need me to do?" He said, the surprise not evident in his voice or on his face. He had on his mask and Sonny knew it.

Sonny ran his hand over his face. He and Carly were worried for the both of them. Jason mostly because there was no way they could help him if he kept up his guard all the time. Courtney was easier. More open.

He didn't know the half of it.

--- Alcazar's Penthouse

Courtney let the guard lead her through the door. She hated coming here but at the same time, she couldn't wait until she got back for the next visit.

She was low on her drugs. She was taking a few pills at a shot now and it make the bottle run out that much quicker. She needed more, and she was here to pay the price.

Lorenzo came into the room with a bag in his hand. She knew that it contained what she came for.

"Back so soon Courtney?" he asked, smirking and obviously pleased.

"I ran out of pills." She told him simply. She needed them more than she needed anything else at this point. Jason didn't know. He wouldn't understand, so she came to Lorenzo.

"Well, are you prepared to pay for them?" He got a thrill out of knowing that this was all going on behind Morgan's back.

Courtney grabbed Lorenzo behind the neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

--- Corinthos Penthouse

"Sonny let me do my job."

He shook his head at Jason. He may as well just let him go. He was getting nowhere now. "Go to his penthouse. Make him understand that Carly doesn't want his presents and I don't want him sending them anymore."

Jason nodded. Then he walked out the door.

Sonny's face darkened. Why did he feel as though this was all going to be getting a lot worse before it got better?

--- Outside Lorenzo's Penthouse

Jason had no problem knocking the guard out. The man fell to the ground as Jason picked the lock to the door.

He opened it and went inside, silent as death. Lorenzo was nowhere to be seen. Jason's attention was drawn to a bag on the coffee table. He opened it up and found pills. Hydrocodine.

His attention wavered when he heard some people somewhere else in the penthouse. He moved towards the noise, wanting to get Sonny's orders over with.

Soon the noise became something recognizable. Moans, and not the painful kind. He had no desire to see what was going on in there.

Jason turned around and started to walk away, until he heard it. The worst word that could be said was.

"COURTNEY!"

It was Alcazar's voice.

Then he heard _her_ voice, "Lorenzo!"

And Jason ran.

* * *

_Stupid Courtney…_

_Please, review!_


	3. Broken

**Frozen:** Broken

---

_Thank you to all of the reviewers. I'm glad that everyone is interested in this story! Jason and Elizabeth have been through a lot, and Jason's just reached his limit…_

_

* * *

  
_

_--- Outside Jake's_

Jason walked out of the bar, more than just buzzed but certainly uncaring of the fact. After what he had seen with Courtney, his mind had been moving in tired circles, always working back to the fact that there was no way that he could go back to the penthouse. He knew exactly how that would seem to Sonny and Carly, too. Sonny would be angry that Jason was leaving his sister, would even tell him to get out of the penthouse, even if he had decided to claim it as his. Carly wouldn't take his side over Courtney's, not when they were practically sisters.

He would be lucky if he came away from all of this with his job intact. Sonny would definitely be through with the friendship, if not the partnership.

Jason walked around the docks. His thoughts were swimming in his head. He couldn't handle this too. No way could he deal with this on top of everything else. It was too much.

God, if only those fancy head doctors had known how wrong they were. He wished they had been right, that he couldn't feel anything. Then he wouldn't have to deal with this. He wouldn't have to deal with the fact his sister might be dying, with his baby dying, with losing Elizabeth. Not this thing with Courtney.

He could be emotionless. He could stop caring. In a way, he already had.

_--- Corinthos Penthouse_

Carly came down the stairs to see Sonny sitting on the couch with his glass of scotch, lost in thought, with a report sitting open on his lap. Business, no doubt. He wouldn't tell her a thing, even if it was something she could reassure him over. Still, she wouldn't be the woman that drove him insane if she didn't ask. "Sonny?"

He didn't move. He was still was looking at the report. His eyes seemed to be looking past it.

Sonny couldn't believe it. The man he had on Courtney had just come back. He had been aware that she was ditching her guards for a while now, but tonight his man had finally found her again. He followed without her knowing. Now, Sonny knew the truth.

And so did Jason.

"Sonny? What's wrong?" His wife tried again.

Should he tell her? Courtney was practically her sister after all. And Jason would probably need everyone he could get, even if he was sure not to admit it when Sonny discussed things with him later. Sonny sighed, he didn't even want to think of Jason now, but he knew they had to find him. He was almost afraid of the condition his friend would be in when they got to him. This might finally be it for him.

"Sonny, you're scaring me." Carly said.

Sonny turned to look at her. Her eyes bore into his and she spoke again. "What's happened? I can see it in your eyes. This is bad."

He nodded at her. "Really bad." He agreed.

"Can you tell me?"

"You'll find out sooner or later. I just don't want this to hurt the baby." He told her.

Carly's hand instinctively moved to her stomach. "It won't. Tell me. Is it Jason? Has Alcazar done something? Ric?"

"Sit down." He told her. She came next to him as he closed the folder so she wouldn't see. "Courtney has been losing her guards for a while now. Finally tonight my man was able to find her. He followed her; she didn't know he was back."

Carly nodded. She wasn't saying a thing until this was over. She needed to keep her cool for the baby. If she wasn't pregnant? Whole different story.

"She went to Lorenzo Alcazar's penthouse."

Carly closed her eyes. The man was getting too close to her family.

"He was giving her drugs. He has been for months I guess."

Carly's eyes snapped open. Okay, now it was time to talk. "What? Courtney's taking drugs?"

She nearly launched some sort of tirade then and there, but the look on Sonny's face said that there was even more to tell. "He isn't doing this for free."

Carly nodded. Of course he wasn't. It was the price that was scaring her. Somehow she didn't think it was money.

"She's sleeping with him in return for the drug."

Before Carly could open her mouth or react to the news Sonny spoke again. "Jason went there on my orders tonight. Courtney's guard said he saw it. Jason knows."

_--- The Docks_

Elizabeth rushed down the steps, late for a shift at Kelly's. Not, however, that it was her shift, but she still hated leaving the other waitress to deal with the rush alone. Courtney seemed to have no such problem, having called in sick for what had to have been the twentieth time.

She didn't notice the man in front of her until they'd collided. When he didn't say anything, she looked up at him, angry words on her lips. Then, she saw him and anything she would have said was cut off.

_Jason. _

Though she'd seen him, often at a distance without saying anything, for months since their _whatever_ had fallen apart, he looked almost unrecognizable. His eyes and expression was something totally different. He looked broken… _lost_. Not words she would ever use to describe Jason.

"Jason?" she heard herself say. She was still in shock over his appearance. That's when the smell got to her. Alcohol… he had been drinking.

He said nothing. Instead he moved to the edge of the docks and looked out at the water. He had yet to mention her existence. He didn't even really seem to see her.

She slowly moved closer to him, almost hesitant. "Jason? What's wrong?" She reached up to touch his shoulder but the moment her hand came in contact with the jacket he whipped around.

"Don't touch me." He told her. He wasn't yelling or whispering, and he didn't sound angry. Instead, he sounded flat, as if nothing really mattered to him.

And that scared her more than his appearance. He had never sounded like that before. Why didn't he want her to touch him? Elizabeth stared at him, unsure what to say. Something was clearly wrong, and while her mind tried to remember the last time she'd seen the news, just in case there had been a death of someone Jason loved, she knew in her heart that whatever had brought this one couldn't have been something new.

Instead of backing away, she squared her shoulders. For the first time in months she didn't feel helpless. She could help him. She _would_ help him.

"Okay, I won't touch you. Do you want to sit down?" she asked, motioning to the bench.

He looked like he was considering it. He moved slowly towards the bench. At least he was listening to her, but then Elizabeth heard footsteps. She turned around to see Courtney.

The blonde's face screwed up in an ugly sneer. "Jason? What the hell are you doing with Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth waited for him to speak to her, to walk over to Courtney and try to deal with the situation, not unlike she had seen him do with Carly in the past, but most of all, she waited for Courtney to see him looking so detached and rush over to find out what was wrong.

Neither one of them moved.

He just started breathing heavier. Elizabeth started to move towards him but she was stopped by a hand.

"I think we need to talk Elizabeth. Stay away from Jason. He's mine." Courtney said, sounding angry and falsely pitying as though she were winning some sort of battle that Elizabeth didn't know that they were having.

Elizabeth looked at Courtney. The blonde seemed unable to focus on her. Brushing it aside she looked her dead on. "Jason and I were talking, Courtney."

Courtney whipped around. "I knew it! You're sleeping with her aren't you? You're cheating on me!"

Elizabeth opened her mouth to tell Courtney what was really going on, but she glanced at Jason… just in time to see whatever was left of her Jason crumble and die.

Jason didn't say anything, he just stared past Courtney, as though he was no longer aware of her or Elizabeth. She knew, in that second, that she had to do whatever it took to help him heal from whatever had happened. She needed to, not only for him, but for herself.

Her life depended on his, and if she couldn't save him…

She wouldn't be able to save herself.

* * *

_Emotions are running high! And don't worry, Elizabeth's will come to light soon too. _

_Please review!_


	4. Defend Those You Love

**Frozen:** Defend Those You Love

---

_Thanks for all of the reviews! Good to know you guys like it._

_

* * *

  
_

_--- Corinthos Penthouse_

Carly couldn't believe it. She stared at Sonny as though he'd had entirely too much scotch and had finally gone insane. No way could Courtney do that to Jason. She wouldn't.

Sonny seemed to read her thoughts. "I thought the same thing… but there are pictures."

She shoved her hand forward, unwilling to do anything else without proof, "Let me see." Carly told him.

"Carly are you sure...." Sonny started.

"I need to be sure before I do something." She told him. Courtney may be like a sister, but Jason was something she couldn't even describe. He meant more than Courtney would ever.

Sonny silently passed the pictures. Carly opened the folder and looked, her heart hardening. They proved it. Courtney betrayed them.

She had betrayed Jason.

Carly got up and got her coat. She was going to find them. Sonny got up wordlessly after her.

_--- Docks_

Elizabeth wanted to go to him, to take him away from the scene about to erupt, but Courtney was still standing between them. With every word the blonde said she could feel Jason's wall getting higher and higher.

"How could you do this to me Jason?" Courtney yelled.

Jason stood there watching Courtney. She looked just like Emily had when she was high. How could he have missed it? He no longer cared, but it seemed so strange that he wouldn't have noticed…

He still said nothing. He wasn't about to waste his time with her. He didn't even care to let her know he knew the truth.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Courtney screamed. She wanted a response out of him. "How long Jason?"

Still he said nothing.

"When, Jason? While we were planning the wedding? When Carly was kidnapped? When I was kidnapped? Were you two screwing while I was losing the baby?" she screamed.

Elizabeth had been making her advance towards Courtney to stop her, but the last accusation stopped her dead. Baby? Courtney had been pregnant and she'd had lost it? Elizabeth looked to Jason to see if he had any reaction. He didn't.

Courtney had just thrown the loss of their child in his face and he didn't even flinch.

"Don't you ever say that to him again!" A woman's voice yelled. Elizabeth and Courtney looked at the stairs to see Sonny and Carly standing there. Carly looked furious.

Courtney adopted a whiny voice and spoke. "Jason's cheating on me with Liz."

Elizabeth expected Carly to charge her, but oddly enough she didn't even seem to care about what Courtney had just said. Sonny went next to Jason and looked concerned but he said nothing and made no other move towards him.

"Really? So what, you have Jason's permission to have sex with Alcazar for drugs?" Carly asked. Under Jason's mask he was slightly surprised that Carly knew. Sonny was watching him. Jason could see the guilt in his eyes as if somehow this was the older man's fault.

Courtney stood their gaping.

"I should be yelling at you. Hell, I should take a hit out on you. You're not even worth it." Carly all but snarled, "Go the penthouse and pack. You aren't living there anymore." She added.

Elizabeth was even more shocked but she would deal with that later. She needed to get Jason out of there.

Courtney opened her mouth to whine more, but Elizabeth cut her off as she walked to Jason. "Jason? Do you want to get out of here?"

Jason turned to look at Elizabeth. He shouldn't go with her but he wanted to. Something about her made him feel almost like himself. He hadn't felt that way in a long while and he wanted that safety. He wasn't even sure what that felt like anymore. He nodded numbly and let her steer him away. As long as she didn't touch him he didn't care anymore.

Carly watched Jason and Elizabeth walk away. She would get this trash out of his penthouse then take him home. If Elizabeth wanted to sit with him while she was doing it then that was fine.

Sonny watched as they went up the stairs. Everyone had a breaking point. Jason had reached his.

_--- Elizabeth's New Studio_

Elizabeth opened the door, beyond thankful that she'd recently moved into a new studio. Not only was this one bigger, but she'd had less time to accumulate a true mess. This one had a small kitchen area, a tiny bathroom and a smaller room off to the side which she used as a bedroom. While her supplies were the same, she'd bought new things to furnish the apartment/studio. Except, of course, the couch…she'd drag that thing from home to home until it disintegrated.

She ushered Jason in and went to turn on the heater. She was aware that Jason was shaking but wasn't sure if it was from the cold or something less defined. She turned back around and glanced at the couch expecting Jason to be sitting there.

"Jason?" she turned around to see him still in the same spot she had left him. Door open and Jason still on the welcome mat practically.

She slowly moved towards him. "Jason? You want to sit down?"

He shrugged and moved towards the couch. He stopped just short of it and spoke in that same monotone voice. "Same couch?"

Elizabeth nodded, happy he had noticed. "I couldn't throw it away."

Jason sat down on it and looked at her for the first time since she had bumped into him. He didn't say a word.

"Are you cold?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Elizabeth was surprised. "For what?"

"For not going after you. For lying about Sonny."

Elizabeth was shocked. What could have possibly have made him bring that up in the middle of a discussion about couches and heat? Still, it clearly meant something to him, and in her heart, she new exactly what to say, "You're forgiven."

Jason turned away from her, staring at something that wasn't there. "I wonder if Emily forgives me. I couldn't save her. What about my… _the_ baby? Do you think it forgives me? No, how could it? Because of me it never got a chance to live. You can't forgive if you aren't alive."

And Jason started to laugh. Normally his rare laughter made her smile but this filled her with fear. It was devoid of all humor.

He kept on laughing though, probably the most he had ever done since the accident all in on shot. He was laughing so hard he was crying.

Elizabeth felt a tear of her own fall down now.

Jason didn't notice. He just sat there sobbing and laughing at the same time.

* * *

_Now, don't be angry with me! Things will start looking up (in about a dozen chapters or so, but still, looking up!)._

**_Please review!_**


	5. Not Here

Frozen: Not Here  
  
Hello again. Thanks for all of the reviews. You guys are lucky I've been home sick for the past two days. Its why you've been getting these fast updates. Besides I couldn't leave Jason like that for too long.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morgan Penthouse  
  
Carly had taken away her drugs. The guard was at the door so it wasn't like she could sneak out and get more.  
  
She hated Elizabeth Webber. She hated Jason Morgan. She hated Carly Corinthos, and she hated Sonny Corinthos.  
  
How could Jason do this to her? And Carly too. It should be him packing his bags. Not her.  
  
Sonny was sending her to a rehab clinic then to his island. Like that was going to make her hate less. She would come back. And she would make them all pay for doing this to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Corinthos Penthouse  
  
"Did you see Jason? How could we let this slip by us Sonny?" Carly asked from her spot on the couch.  
  
Sonny ran his hand threw his hair. "I saw him." Was all he said. He couldn't answer her other question. He had no answer for it.  
  
"He didn't even see us. And did you notice how he didn't move even when Courtney said that accuasation about the..." she let the sentance end there. She didn't need to say anymore. He knew what Courtney had said to Jason.  
  
"You let him go with Elizabeth." Sonny stated. He was suprised as hell over that.  
  
"Shes not going to make this worse. I guess in comparison to what Courtney did Elizabeth suddenly didn't seem all that bad." Carly said. Suprising even herself.  
  
"I don't think anything can make this worse Carly." Sonny said quietly as he sat down next to her.  
  
"No, I don't think so either."  
  
"How do we fix it then?" Sonny asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elizabeth's Studio  
  
Jason had fallen asleep after a half an hour of the laughter.  
  
Elizabeth had pulled a chair next to him. She had never seen anything like it before. Sure, in the movies the main character or someone would get hysterical but never in real life. Never like that.  
  
If someone had asked her to describe Jason Morgan she would say strong. After all he had been threw how could she not?  
  
After her rape she always heard how strong she was. She survived. After Lucky "died" she heard it again. And then when she tried using the word during a therapy session or when talking with someone about these things she would always hear "Everyone has their filling point." or "Everyone has their limit."  
  
And Jason reached his.  
  
Where were Sonny and Carly while he was getting like this? I mean. Carly was so damned protective of Jason where was she during this? Did she not notice? Did she not care? Or was she just as clueless as to how to help him as Elizabeth was now?  
  
And Sonny. Carly at least had the excuse that she had been kidnapped for months. And it was clear that Jason had been somewhere around this level for months. But Sonny saw him everyday. Sometimes more than once a day. Didn't he even notice this dead distance in Jason's eyes?  
  
But then again. Elizabeth saw him at Kelly's and she didn't notice. But she also didn't look at him. She couldn't without feeling her heart break again.  
  
She felt that a lot these days.  
  
She noticed Jason stir in his sleep. She held her breath waiting for his eyes to open. And sure enough they did.  
  
He had the bluest eyes she had ever seen. They blinked for a second as if unsure of where he was. This was probably her cue to say good morning or something. But she was too afraid of his reaction if she did.  
  
Slowly his head moved to the side. She was met with his stare. "Elizabeth." He said. It wasn't a question. It wasn't a greeting full of warmth. It was a dead word that came out of his mouth.  
  
"Hi." She said quietly. She didn't know what to say. Not after what she had seen before.  
  
He didn't say anything. He didn't move his eyes around the new surroundings. He just watched her in that way that told her he didn't really see her. Or didn't want to.  
  
"I'm right here Jason." She reminded him. She wasn't sure if he heard her until he spoke.  
  
"No, you're not."  
  
She must have looked confused because he started talking again. "You haven't been here for months."  
  
*Wow, that helped a whole bunch.*  
  
She still didn't say anything aloud to him though.  
  
But he didn't seem to care to explain what he meant. So Elizabeth was forced to speak or sit here in silence.  
  
"Have you been here?" she asked him. His answer might give a bit of insight as to what in hell he meant.  
  
"No. I don't think so. I was watching." He said. For the first time there was some emotion in his words. Slight puzzlement maybe.  
  
"Okay." She said simply. She wasn't sure what he meant by watching. But she wasn't going to push. She had a feeling that everyone had been pushing lately.  
  
"You think I'm crazy." He spoke that like he had her name. Not a question. Just a dead statement.  
  
"No. I think you're tired." She told him. Tired of everyone around him. Of their expectations. Of losing people he loved. Of fighting. Of keeping it inside him.  
  
"No."  
  
She wasn't sure what he meant. It was as though he were speaking to her about somthing important. But she didn't know the topic. Or the questions he was answering. She was missing a big piece of the conversation. And he had that piece. But he wasn't giving it up.  
  
"Are you hungry?" asked him. He seemed smaller than he had before. Thinner almost.  
  
"No."  
  
"Thirsty?" she tried again.  
  
"No."  
  
"Cold?" she was going to get him to ask for something. Anything.  
  
"No."  
  
"Tired?" he was going to react to her.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what do you want Jason?" she asked.  
  
He stayed silent. And that made her mad. He needed to learn the words "I want.". And she was going to teach him.  
  
"Come on Jason. Everyone must want something. You want to ride your bike? You want to go to Jake's and shoot pool? You want to go to Kelly's? How about some soup? No soup? We can go to Vista Point. We can talk. We can do whatever you want to do!" she told him, manageing to keep her voice even.  
  
"Really?" he asked her.  
  
"Really."  
  
"I want you to leave me alone. I want you all to leave me alone."  
  
Elizabeth closed her eyes. Unfortunately for him he had asked for the one thing she wouldn't give him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elizabeth's Old Studio  
  
Carly banged on the door to Elizabeth's studio. There was no answer. "Elizabeth. Jason. Open the damned door!" she yelled.  
  
The neighboor across from her opened the door. "That place is empty. The girl moved out to a new studio somewhere last week."  
  
Carly turned around. "Where is the new place?"  
  
The guy shook his head. "No clue."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elizabeth's Studio  
  
"No can do Jason." She told him.  
  
"You said I could have anything I wanted. I want to be alone. Did you lie?" he asked.  
  
"I don't want to. But I'm not leaving you so I guess I did." She told him sadly.  
  
"I lie too." He said. He sounded ashamed about it.  
  
"What do you lie about?" she asked him. If she could keep him talking it could only help. If she knew Jason she knew that he had kept all this bottled up. He didn't tell anyone what he was feeling. It had stewed inside of him. He needed to let it out. It was doing him no good to keep it locked up.  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Name the last lie you told." She dared.  
  
"I told Courtney I loved her before she left for Alcazar's." He whispered as though he were telling a big secret. It was almost childlike.  
  
"You don't?" she questioned. It wouldn't suprise her. After the few things she had been told about what Jason's life had been for the last few months and the fact she had met Courtney Matthews she wasn't too suprised.  
  
"No. Never."  
  
But that did shock her. He hadn't ever loved Courtney?  
  
"I lied to you too." He said.  
  
"About what?" she asked. The list of possiblities was pretty long. In the state he was in now he could mean anything.  
  
"I did love you. I never loved Courtney. But I loved you." He said. All child-ness was gone.  
  
"Loved?" she asked. She loved him too. She wasn't going to tell him that though. Last thing he needed was to know that she had never stopped.  
  
"Love. I love you now too. But I don't want to." He told her. He didn't want to be letting her know all this. He shouldn't really. But he didn't seem to care anymore. He couldn't see why he felt the need to keep all this a secret.  
  
"Why don't you want to?" She asked. This had gone from being about him needing to let some of this out to her needing to know.  
  
"You hurt me. I hurt you. I don't want to hurt you anymore. And I'm sick of everyone hurting me. But I think everyone likes to do it." He told her. His voice had adopted the childlike tone again. And he stopped looking at her. He was looking through her. Like he was talking to himself.  
  
Elizabeth was too shocked to speak again. Instead she reached out with her hand towards his cheek. Jason's eyes watched her hand, as though waiting to see if she would actually do it.  
  
She did.  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger! Hehe. I love doing those. Anyway. Review. PLEASE! Nice long ones okay? Please? Longer the reviews longer the chapter next time okay? 


	6. Touch

Frozen: Touch  
  
WOW! Thanks for all of my wonderful reviews! I had no idea this fic would get that type of response! I need to give a shout to Shamira. That was probably one of the best reviews I have ever gotten. Thanks so much. Anyway, I shall shut up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elizabeth's Studio  
  
Elizabeth's hand came into contact with Jason's cheek. Jason violently moved back from the simple touch.  
  
"I said don't touch me!" he yelled.  
  
Elizabeth pulled her hand away. She was amazed by his reaction. Emily had told her that after the accident he hadn't been too fond of people touching him. Monica and someone named Keesha especially. Elizabeth couldn't understand it then. He never minded being touched now. She had seen Emily and Carly touch him. Elizabeth herself all the time. But now she could picture it. It was right ahead of her.  
  
"I'm sorry Jason." She said. She didn't want to scare him away. He should stay here with her. Elizabeth was almost scared of what would happen to him outside of her studio. Where would he go? And most importantly, what would he do?  
  
"I told you not to touch me." He repeated. Maybe to be sure she got the message this time. Elizabeth wasn't really sure. He was looking at her now. And he sounded like himself. Maybe her touch made him come into reality for a little while. It would explain why he was dead set against it.  
  
"I won't. I promise. I won't touch you until you want me to."  
  
Jason looked like he didn't believe her. But before she could do anymore reasuring her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she spoke into it. She was silently cursing the caller as she watched Jason's eyes go back to dullness.  
  
"Where is Jason. You didn't mention a new studio." Came Carly Corinthos's voice. She sounded pissed. More so than usual.  
  
"I didn't know I had to." Elizabeth said cooly into the phone. She didn't want to deal with this now.  
  
"Jason needs to be with his friends."  
  
Elizabeth got up and walked into her bathroom. Jason didn't even seem to notice her absence. "Jason needed his friends for a long time now. They seemed to have not noticed though."  
  
"We didn't know how to help him. And he wasn't this bad before." Carly informed Liz.  
  
"Hes scaring me Carly." Elizabeth admitted into the phone. She had no idea why she was telling her this.  
  
"How bad?"  
  
"He started laughing so hard he was crying. Then theres the fact he flips out when you touch him. Oh, and theres the fact that he looks through me. The child like tone he keeps using is a real great thing too! Did I mention the whole lies thing too? Yeah. He says he tells them all the time now. Sounded really ashamed about it." Elizabeth knew she was rambling but right now she was mad at everyone close to him for letting this happen.  
  
Carly stayed silent for almost a full minute. It was like Elizabeth was describing some of the people she had met at Ferncliff. "I want to see him."  
  
"He stays here." There was no room for discussion.  
  
Carly knew she had no choice. She had to see Jason. And Elizabeth was the only way she was going to do that.  
  
"Tomorrow. I want to talk to him tonight."  
  
"Look Muffin..." Carly started.  
  
"Tomorrow." And with that Elizabeth hung up.  
  
Elizabeth turned off the cell phone and walked back out to find Jason exactly how she had left him.  
  
"Jason?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Mildly suprised at the response she continued. "Carly's coming tomorrow."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Do you want to see her?"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
Elizabeth bit her tongue. "Okay. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Okay." Came his monotone voice. In some ways it was worse than the child like one he used.  
  
"What have you wanted more than anything?" now he would have to use the words "I want."  
  
"Do you think she knew?" Jason asked.  
  
Elizabeth was confused. "Who knew, Jason?"  
  
"I think she did. Maybe thats why she did it. She knew that I didn't love her."  
  
So they were talking about Courtney. That was fine. "I don't know. Maybe. I think it was for the drugs though Jason."  
  
"Partly. I wanted you to come with me." He said.  
  
Jason's quick subject change threw her off. "Come where?"  
  
"Anywhere. You didn't though."  
  
The Park? "I wanted to go with you too."  
  
"You didn't. You did what you thought was right for someone you cared about. I didn't get that then. I do now. Thats all I do now." He told her. He was looking right at her. Elizabeth got the feeling he wasn't done.  
  
"I told Courtney I wasn't mad when she told me about the baby. But I was. She did the stupidest thing she could. But she wouldn't be able to handle knowing that so I lied. Then I let Michael go. I didn't want to. But it was better for him. I told Zander to take you away. Didn't want that either. But it was better for you. Let Sonny walk all over me. I wanted a friend, not a boss. But I let him." Jason said. His voice was getting strained.  
  
Elizabeth watched him. She could tell that he was telling her something that he wouldn't tell anyone else. He hadn't. This was some of the stuff he had kept inside for so long. She didn't say a word. She was scared he would stop. He needed to get this out.  
  
But that seemed to be it for the moment. Elizabeth came to sit next to him. "Sonny looked worried tonight." She said quietly. She wasn't sure that Jason even realized that Sonny had been there.  
  
"Sonny doesn't notice or care until theres a real problem. Then he hates himself for not noticing earlier. He says he won't ever let it happen again. But it does." Jason told her.  
  
"At least he cares." She offered. The words sounded stupid to her though.  
  
"He cares. Sometimes. Do you care all the time?"  
  
"About you? I always have. Even when I wouldn't let myself know it." It was the truth. She wasn't going to lie to him tonight.  
  
"I did too." He said simply.  
  
Elizabeth noticed the tears in Jason's eyes. "I'm glad. Do you think Carly cares?"  
  
"Yes. Emily cares. Lila cares. Monica cares. Sonny cares. You care. Johnny cares. Francis cares. You all care. Why do you all care. What in hell have I ever done for you? I make you worry. I push you away. I shouldn't have anyone to care. I don't deserve it."  
  
Elizabeth was fuming now. "You do deserve it!"  
  
"No I don't. I hurt people. Look at Monica. Look what I did to her." He pointed out.  
  
Elizabeth grabbed Jason's face. "You deserve it. Because you care. You would do anything in your power to make everything okay for the people you care about. You just don't know when to stop. You go so far you forget to help yourself. Don't you ever say you don't deserve it! Because its a lie. And its our fault too. We let you. Everyone notices you doing this. And what do we do for you? We care. But we don't do anything. Well that ends tonight Jason. I'm doing something. You've streched you're self so thin for all of us. And no one stopped you. I am now. And I am going to make sure that everyone else knows to stop you. We let you do this to yourself. And it stops tonight."  
  
Jason was so shocked he didn't even notice that her hand was on his face. He was shocked. He was barely aware of the tears streaming down his face. He just felt himself being held in her arms. And for the first time since she had left him in the penthouse after Sonny's return from the dead he felt like himself.  
  
He was tired. So damned tired. He barely slept more than a few hours a night. For months. He felt her rocking him. He felt his eyes close.  
  
And he slept.  
  
  
  
Wow. I don't have a plan for any of my fics anymore so where ever one goes in a chapter is a shock to me too. See? I swear. Thats the end of slightly crazy Jason. Now we move on to broken Jason! Yay! And somewhere along the line maybe we can get to broken Elizabeth. Fun for all. REVIEW! 


	7. Smallest Wantings

Frozen: Smallest Wantings  
  
You guys are truely amazing. I can't believe some of the reviews I get. I'm one of those people who sees their work as okay. But whenever I read the reviews its like...Wow. And thanks to all who wished me well. I am. LOL. I'm actually a chapter or two ahead of what I've been posting so I was better by two chapters ago. Its nice might I add. Makes updating go a lot faster. Anyway. I'm sure you all don't want to read my rambles so go ahead, go read what you clicked for!  
  
Just so you all know. All the chapters before this one were from one day. This chapter marks a new one. I have time issues I guess all my fics sorta aren't timeline good. Did that make sense?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morgan Penthouse  
  
Carly didn't know what to do with the penthouse. Should she just remake it to look like Courtney had never been there? She wasn't even sure if he would be able to live in this place anymore.  
  
The more time that went by the more she knew that Jason needed more than just Sonny and her could give him. She would do whatever it took to make sure he got what he needed now. And if Elizabeth Webber was it then so be it.  
  
Even as she thought that she felt herself become guilty for betraying Courtney. It was insane. That was another part of the problem. Both she and Sonny had wanted Jason to do whatever was best for Courtney. They didn't see what was infront of them. They should have been doing what Jason needed.  
  
No, what she should have done was sit him down weeks ago and have a nice, long, soul baring talk with him. But this was Jason. It wasn't like he would just tell her. He doesn't do that. How long did it take him to tell her he loved her? Friend or otherwise. Years. That was how little he expressed his emotions. There was no way he would have just opened up.  
  
And that was part of the problem.  
  
But they would fix it. Even if it took Elizabeth the Muffin to do it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Corinthos Penthouse  
  
Sonny poured himself a scotch from his wet bar. How many times had he stood here and told Jason that Courtney mattered. Carly mattered. Michael mattered. Getting Alcazar mattered. But as hard as he thought he couldn't come up with the last time he told Jason how much he mattered.  
  
Did Jason know it?  
  
Sonny shook his head as he sat down. No, he didn't. Jason was almost oblivious to how much he means to the people around him. He always had been.  
  
No matter how much damage Courtney had done a lot of this was on him.  
  
Robin and him.  
  
Jason's teachers.  
  
When he had needed to be taught it could be anything. How many times had he been talking to Jason about East Coast operations, or the South American dealings and Jason asked which direction it was in. Sonny now knew what direction you were facing in any part of the penthouse because of Jason's questions. Or saying goodbye at the end of phone conversations. How many times did directions to Jason take in the begaining because he would just hang up when he thought he should? That had driven him up a wall. It was part of the reason why Jason checked in at the penthouse instead of the phone like most of his men.  
  
Then there was the bigger lessons. How to love. Whats forgivness. What do you do when someone you care about is upset. Those were harder. Robin had taken care of the love aspect and probably forgivness too. He had always told Jason to protect the ones around him. That they came first. Appearently no one had thought to tell him to take care of himself too. Or showed him not to go too far with taking care of others.  
  
He should have.  
  
Sonny stood up again and ran his hand over his face, letting out a sigh. Then he threw the glass to the wall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elizabeth's Studio  
  
Elizabeth had moved her postion to the couch laying down next to him hours ago. Her arms were still around him. Oddly enough he hadn't gotten upset by that last night. He had let her hold him.  
  
She rocked him to sleep while he cried. She was probably the first to ever do that. She shifted her hold on him and moved her hand to stroke his hair. The sun had come up and it was later morning now. But he showed no signs of waking up. She hadn't called the three employees she had hired at the gallery to cover for her. But one of them must have realized that she wasn't coming in. And if they didn't, then the gallery just wouldn't open today. Jason was more important to her than that.  
  
She felt him stir in her arms and she held her breath. He looked peaceful still and she wanted him to stay that way for a little while. But stubbornly his eyes opened.  
  
He didn't seem confused as to where he was this time. "Elizabeth."  
  
Again it wasn't a question. He was just stating her presence. "Good Morning." She greeted him quietly.  
  
He didn't say anything back he just kept watching her with his sleepy blue eyes. "Are you hungry?"  
  
Jason was about to shake his head no before she cut him off. "When was the last time you ate Jason?"  
  
He looked as though he was thinking back over a long period of time. After a minute he just shrugged. "I don't remember."  
  
Elizabeth closed her eyes. He had forgotten to eat again. Didn't anyone tell Courtney to remind him? "Okay. I'm going to make you something."  
  
"You don't have to." He told her. He didn't seem to care that he hadn't probably eaten in days.  
  
"I do. What do you want?" she asked. Again trying to have him tell her what he wanted.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
Elizabeth reluctantly let Jason go as she got up to take a look at her small kitchen. She didn't have a lot of food for it yet but there was enough to make him a breakfast. She opened the refidgerator and saw that she did have eggs. Jason liked those. "Do you want some eggs?"  
  
She looked around the kitchen again and saw that she also had oatmeal. "Or some oatmeal?"  
  
"No thats okay. I want the eggs."  
  
And Elizabeth smiled.  
  
  
  
Jason wants eggs! LOL. Okay, I know what you're all saying. Whats with the shorter chapter? I am really trying to lengthen them up. But I thought it was a good spot to end. Do you guys know why I rushed to write this new one? Cause all of your reviews sent me into a writing frenzy. And not the "Please update. I loved it!" ones either (I love ALL reviews though. Those just don't send me into a need for writing). I'm talking the ones where you all tell me what you like. Or what you don't. I like to hear where you all think is going to happen. So please, the more of those I get the faster I write this. I got home from school about 45 minutes ago. Sat down at my computer and checked my mail. And their were a bunch of reviews for chapter 5 (I posted that this morning). Seconds later I've already started this chap. See? This is why you review. So, REVIEW (hehe)! 


	8. Can't Trust You

Frozen: Can't Trust You  
  
Hello to everyone. Thanks for all of the reviews for last chapter. I'm not entirely sure what to do this chapter. So whatever happens is sorta up in the air. Anyway. I'm sure you all don't care. I thought I'd do a bit of writing to get over the depression of ending my other fic (Last chap of SHOT was just posted). And now, without anymore of my babble, comes your new chapter of Frozen.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Corinthos Penthouse  
  
Carly was pacing back and forth. Elizabeth should have called with the address to her new studio by now. But she hadn't.  
  
She needed to see Jason. And he needed her. He had to. They were best friends. He could tell her anything. And she was silently promising herself that she wouldn't jump on Elizabeth. She would show him that she could be trusted no matter what. That he could tell her anything and she would listen. Carly knew that she wasn't always the best at just listening without putting in her opinons or fighting with him. But that was goingto change she was going to get him to trust her completely with his feelings, just like she trusted him with hers.  
  
She paced some more by the phone, if her husband were to see her doing this she would get a lecture. About the baby or giving Jason time. Sonny had gone for a meeting with the people at the rehab that Courtney was at. The girl was being stubborn and was now in the middle of getting the drugs out of her system. After she was released from their Sonny would be sending her to the island.  
  
Far away from Jason.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elizabeth's Studio  
  
Elizabeth had finished making Jason and herself eggs and was now sitting at the table with him. He was almost completely absorded with his eggs. He hadn't even really glanced up from them. But he was eating so that was a plus. No one had said anything since they had sat down. The silence was killing her.  
  
"Are the eggs okay?" she asked him, anything to get him to talk to her. Even if it was just about her cooking skills. She wasn't really going to be picky right now.  
  
"They're good.". His voice was in the non-tone again. The mask he wore with others was fimly in place. He had perfected it.  
  
Then Jason looked up at her. His beautiful blue eyes were cold. But at the moment she thought that was to be expected. What she didn't know was that he didn't want to look at her that way. If it was up to him he would always look at her with warmth. He couldn't. He knew how it ended whenever they got close. But right now he didn't want to talk about that . He didn't want to talk about him anymore. So he changed the subject to her before she could start asking him questions. "I thought you couldn't cook?"  
  
"I learned recently. Lessons from Bobbie." She informed him. The reason for those lessons was to be a better wife to Ric. Most likley while she was trying to be a better wife he was with his prisoner in the panic room.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Jason asked. He actually sounded concerned. He didn't want her to hurt like he was.  
  
"Nothing." She brushed it off. She didn't want to talk about Ric.  
  
"Liar."  
  
Elizabeth looked up at him. She was pretending she was okay with the one person she never pretended with. And he knew it. Elizabeth looked away from him for a second. Then with a deep breath she looked back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lie. I was just thinking about Ric. And I don't want to do that anymore."  
  
Jason nodded. "Like I don't want to think of Courtney ever again. I get it." He said quietly. Obviously not a topic of choice for him.  
  
"I knew you would." She smiled. Jason however didn't return it. He hadn't smiled at all except for the ones he did while laughing last night. She had the feeling he had forgotten how.  
  
Jason forked more eggs into his mouth and seemed to silently end the conversation. Elizabeth settled back into the terrible silence until he spoke out of the blue.  
  
"Do you still love him?"  
  
Elizabeth looked up at the sudden question, one that she didn't want to answer. One she didn't really have an answer to anyway. "I don't really know." She said somewhat stupidly. She should have an answer for something like that.  
  
"Either you love him or you don't" Jason said. His voice was betraying no emotion whatsover. But then again, it hardly did anymore.  
  
"Did you always know you didn't love Courtney?" she shot back. She knew it was a slightly harsh tone of voice but she didn't care. Now she knew why he didn't want to talk to anyone. But she also knew that he should be the focus. Not her.  
  
"I thought I did at first but months ago I realized I didn't. Do you still love Ric?" he asked his original question again. His voice wasn't raising like her's was. It didn't have a accusing tone. Actually it had no tone.  
  
"Part of me will always love him. But I can't ever be with him even if he was alive." She said after a moment. Her voice was tight. This was not what she wanted to talk about.  
  
But Jason didn't seem to want to back down. "Why can't you?"  
  
"Because I can't trust him." She said simply.  
  
Again Jason asked the same question. "And why can't you do that?"  
  
"Because he hurt me too many times. Even if he didn't mean it. I don't want to deal with that anymore. I can't. As much as I love him I would never be with him again. I just don't want to be hurt like that again. Well intentioned or no."  
  
Jason remained quiet. But after a second he leaned towards her. He whispered so quietly she could barely hear him. "Now you know why I want you to leave me alone. Why I want you all to leave me alone."  
  
  
  
Hehe. So did you all like that. I promised a bit of Liz's drama and now I have delivered. So, please review and let me know what you all think of the fic so far. Should I continue?  
  
REVEIW! 


	9. Best Friends

Frozen: Best Friends  
  
Okay, hello all. This chap is where Carly gets to see just how much Jason was covering. Can you all wait? LOL. So I'll just shut up and let you all read.  
  
Thanks for the reviews last chapter by the way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Corinthos Penthouse  
  
Carly had given up pacing and was now sitting and reading a magazine. She couldn't really concentrate on it though. If Elizabeth didn't call her today she would just have to hunt the girl down. After their conversation last night she was even more worried about her best friend. She had to know if he was okay. No, he wasn't okay, she knew that. She needed to know if he was going to be okay. And he had to be okay.  
  
The phone ring came to her in the middle of the page she had been reading for twenty minutes. Quickly Carly snatched it up and answered. "Hello?"  
  
"Carly, this is Elizabeth."  
  
Never before had she been happy to hear the Muffin's voice. "Address?"  
  
"23 Weston Ave. Apartment 4B."  
  
"Be right there." Carly promised. She didn't want to talk to little Lizzie Webber longer than she had to. She hung up the phone and flew out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elizabeth's Studio  
  
Elizabeth hung up the phone calmly. She turned to Jason. He was sitting on the couch silently staring ahead at the wall blankly. After his painful revalation at breakfast she didn't push him to talk to her and he didn't talk at all. She wasn't sure what to say to him. But she had to give him some warning about Carly's arrival.  
  
"Jason?" she spoke timidly almost. She wasn't sure if he was going to answer. And true to her instincts he didn't. He didn't even nod to tell her she could continue.  
  
"Carly's going to be here soon. Do you want me to stay or go. I could give you guys some time alone if you want." She extended.  
  
Slowly she moved towards him. His eyes blank and staring as if he didn't see her. She knew he did. But he just didn't want to deal with her or anything else. It was too bad. Carly was on her way.  
  
"Maybe I could just go in the other room?" she asked again. But still he said nothing. Elizabeth decided not to push.  
  
As if on cue there was a knock on the door. She could tell that Carly was trying to restrain herself from breaking down the door. She wasn't leaving him here unless he gave the okay. So the bedroom it was then. She walked to the door, quickly glancing at Jason to see if he had reacted. He had, he was not staring at the door instead of the wall. Well, that was a good thing maybe. At least she was sure he wasn't catatonic.  
  
She opened the door and Carly stood there for a second. "How is he?" she asked quietly. Unsure if he could hear.  
  
"Don't push him." Was the only advice she gave before leaving the two alone.  
  
Carly watched the Muffin's retreat to the next room. This studio was a step up, even she had to admit it. She turned to see Jason staring at her. There was no emotion in his eyes. But then again, there wasn't ever emotion anymore.  
  
"Hey Jase!" she greeted enthusiasticly. She wanted him to respond. Smile at her. Let her know that everything was okay. But that was what had partly gotten him in this mess.  
  
Jason said nothing as he turned to look at the wall a second time.  
  
"The babys kicking, you want to feel?" she offered when she felt Morgan kicking against her. Then she thought of the baby that Courtney had lost and felt instantly stupid.  
  
She walked over to the side of the couch and sat down next to him. "Thats okay. You don't want to talk, I get it. So I'll just talk. We all know that I can keep up a one sided conversation." She said with a smile. He didn't look at her still. He was sitting there with the wall solidly around him.  
  
"So, I went to Kelly's today. Bobbie says 'Hi'. I was telling her about the frozen pizza fiasco. I guess hiding it in your freezer didn't work out. Like you said it wouldn't. But I didn't listen did I Jase? Then sh-...."  
  
Jason cut her off suddenly. "What do you want Carly?" he asked slightly harsh.  
  
She was a little thrown by the tone of his voice. "To see if you're okay."  
  
"Since when do you care so damned much?" He asked.  
  
That threw her off completely. Since when did she care? What kind of question was that? She loved him. He was her best friend. And she told him that. "I care because I love you."  
  
"What do you need Carly? Thats why you're here, isn't it? Tell me what you did. I'll fix it. Then will you just leave me alone?" he asked her, sounding tired suddenly.  
  
She leaned into him, not touching him after she remembered what Elizabeth had said about that. She talked slowly to make sure he got the message. "I don't need you to fix something. I am here because you need me. I want to make this better for you. What do you want me to do, I'll do it. This isn't about me. This isn't about you helping me. I want to help you."  
  
Jason shook his head. "No, its always about what you all need. You want me to be okay so you won't have to lose Sonny's and your right hand. Cause then what would you do?"  
  
Carly felt her eyes tear up. "Its not that I don't want to lose my fix it guy. Its that I want to stop you from losing yourself!" she cried at him.  
  
Jason's eyes softened and he moved closer to her. "Too late. Your Jason Morgan is dead. I am everything I was once against. I lie. I keep secrets. I let people control me. I did it for you. I did it for you all. You needed me to be that way. So I became it. I can't go back when you decided that you don't like this. I am what you wanted."  
  
Carly was shocked. That was what he thought. The worst part was about how it made some kind of sense. But that wasn't how she felt. Was it how she acted? "No Jason." Was all she whispered.  
  
She felt the tears leaking out of her eyes. "Thats not what I want for you. Thats not you Jase. You do what you want. Don't change for us. You wouldn't for the Quartermaines, why would you change yourself to be what you think we need?" she demanded.  
  
Jason just shrugged and turned away again. It was clear that his side of the conversation was over. Everything in her was screaming to shake him until he reacted. To make him see it her way. To make her Jason come out. She made a silent promise that if he did come back to her then she wouldn't take him for granted. She would take care of him better. But after a minute it was clear that it wasn't going to happen just like that. She remembered what Elizabeth had said. Not to push him. Slowly she let out a deep breath. She could do this. She could stop herself from pushing.  
  
"I love you Jason. Anytime you want to talk to me. Or just want to sit here in silence with me then call. I will come over in a second."  
  
Carly got up and walked to the door where Elizabeth was. She knocked on it and spoke thru the door without waiting for her to go. "I'm going. I'll be back sometime soon. But I'll call first okay? Take care of him."  
  
And with that Carly left.  
  
Elizabeth walked into the room and went closer to Jason. "Are you okay?"  
  
Jason nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Elizabeth looked right at him. "Okay, now you can tell me the truth. Are you okay? You aren't doing anything until you let go. I won't hurt you again. Trust me Jason. You can scream and cry if you want. But you are going to tell me whats going on with you. You are going to let me in."  
  
Jason looked up at her. "No."  
  
  
  
CLIFFHANGER WARNING!  
  
Can't you all just see the tension in the room? Its going to be an intresting chapter. I will either make Jason's confessions last one or two chapters. Then of course we get the nice (hopefully long) road to recovery. And Elizabeth's maybe too. And with all that bonding who wouldn't fall back in love completely? And start to trust eachother again. Cause thats whats going to happen for the two of them. See? An extreamly vauge overview of the story. But thats not the juicy stuff. And the more (long...Please?) reviews I get the better chances you guys have of getting a nice heartwrenching Liason-y goodness chapter.  
  
So, REVIEW!!!!! 


	10. The Crumbling of the Wall

Frozen: The Crumbling of the Wall  
  
I know you've all skipped this. So I'll just say thanks to the reviewers. Okay, I'm done.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elizabeth's Studio  
  
Elizabeth didn't even care about the dead tone he used when he told her no. This needed to happen. She wasn't about to let him continue like this. "Too bad."  
  
Jason didn't say anything to her. He just looked at her more coldly than he had ever.  
  
Elizabeth wasn't phased in the slightest. "Talk to me Jason." She asked him.  
  
Jason shook his head. He wasn't going to do this, he couldn't. "Leave me alone."  
  
"You used to talk to me. I was the first person you told about what Carly and Sonny had done while you were shot. You trusted me then. What happened?". In truth she knew what had happened. All of the little and big things that almost killed what they had. The casualty was the complete trust.  
  
Jason just kept shaking his head. "No."  
  
She knew of only one way to get him to talk to her. His wall was to high to do things this way. She was just afraid of doing that to him. But she had to. It needed to be done.  
  
"I bet you're relieved that Courtney's gone." She told him. Courtney was the easiest target she had at the moment. She could make him see that his wasn't all his fault. He wouldn't believe her completely now. But at least she could make him see that some of his guilt should be blame for her and others.  
  
Jason's head snapped up at her. "I don't want to hear about her."  
  
"Okay then lets talk about your baby. I just love how you pushed Courtney off the boat deck, causing her to lose it. Oh, no wait. That was her." Elizabeth said as she went for the jugular. This was the worst topic she could speak of with him. And she was doing it.  
  
"Shut up!" Jason yelled at her. "You don't understand."  
  
"Then make me understand." Jason said nothing so Elizabeth continued, hating herself more with every word that came out of her mouth. "Oh, and not saving Emily from cancer. How could you Jason? She needed you to go in her body and fight off the cancer for her. And you let her down. Just like you let Courtney down when she came to rescue Carly when you told her to stay."  
  
"You're so bad Jason. You made Courtney take drugs. Do you think she blames you for ruining her life?" Elizabeth questioned him. The odd truth of that statement was its truth. Knowing that girl, she probably did blame him.  
  
Jason jumped up and began to pace the room. "Just be quiet." He pleaded with her. She didn't know what she was doing to him.  
  
"NO. I will not be quiet. You let down Sonny! You did everything he asked. But it wasn't enough for him. You should have worked harder to be his perfect helper. That was so wrong of you Jason. And Carly! You didn't pick up her messes fast enough."  
  
Jason was hugging himself now. He was shaking as though he were cold. Elizabeth fought the urge to go and hold him. But the more he let go, the more he would talk. He held on to control like she couldn't believe. But he needed to surrender that control. Just for tonight. He would be safe with her. Couldn't he see that?  
  
"I bet you're baby is mad. Courtney jumped out of a boat into freezing water and lost it. But its you that the baby is mad at. Cause that makes so much sense. You would have protected that child to the death Jason! But you didn't know. Courtney ke-..."  
  
Jason ran over and grabbed her by the sholders and shook her. "I said to stop talking!" Elizabeth was slightly shocked. But no where as near shocked as Jason. He backed away slowly with his mouth hanging open. Elizabeth could see just how much he was shaking now.  
  
"I'm sorry. Elizabeth I swear I didn't mean that." He had backed all away up against a wall. And now he was sinking down it holding himself. Elizabeth felt her heart break for the thousanth time. This was not how it was supposed to be for him. He deserved happiness. Not this. He looked like a lost child. But this needed to happen. She could see it in his eyes. She was as close as she was going to get to him letting go. If he didn't talk to her tonight then she had the feeling he never would.  
  
Elizabeth walked slowly towards him, he was still repeating how sorry he was. "Jason. Its okay. I promise you, its okay."  
  
"I just couldn't listen to you anymore. I can't deal with that." He sobbed. His cheeks had tears streaming down them. He held himself tighter.  
  
"I can help you. Just let me in Jason." She pleaded with him. She was vaugely aware of the single tear that moved down her own face.  
  
Jason just sat there crying and holding himself. He wished it was Elizabeth's arms around him instead of his own. He didn't know how to open up to anyone. Not like she was asking. Letting go like that was something he had never done before. And now she was asking him to do it.  
  
Elizabeth decided to take a even bigger risk. She moved closer to Jason and sat next to him. She slowly moved her arms around him to hold him. "Shhh, just talk to me."  
  
"I can't." He whispered to her. His tears were still going strong.  
  
"Just talk about anything." She encouraged him.  
  
"Courtney would say that. She wanted me with her all the time. Just to talk to her. But then she goes and keeps the baby a secret. She didn't talk to me then. Help me keep my focus she said. Did she think it would give me a reason to try harder to be careful? That the baby would have been my reason to take less chances. I didn't know Elizabeth. You knew you were going to have a baby. You got to love it. You got to talk to it. Sonny and Carly knew that they had a baby. Sonny and Lily knew. Courtney knew. She got to be with it. I didn't. I don't know how to love something I don't know. And I can't handle that. Does that make me bad? That I don't know how to love my own baby. It was never there for me. It was never real. By the time I found out it was gone. I'm bad, that makes me worse than anything else. Doesn't it?" Jason sobbed into her shoulder.  
  
Elizabeth didn't know how to answer his question. She was at a loss as to what to say. She couldn't speak even if she wanted to though. But Jason wasn't pausing for her answer.  
  
"I think it does. I do bad things all the time. I hurt people. And not for Sonny. All by myself. Did you know that Lila can't sleep she gets so worried sometimes? Reginald will call me and tell me that she is getting scared for me and I go over to show her I'm okay. And Emily. Her too. She shouldn't worry about anyone but herself. I was worse at first to them. Did you know that? I didn't know how to act. And I broke them too. I'm sorry about that too. Sonny told me that his world was one where the Quartermiane's had no power. Thats one of the reasons why I went to work for him. Thats the main reason. It was the worst thing I could do to them, and I did it."  
  
Elizabeth listened to him. He was even sorry about the Quartermaines? This stuff was really kept in him a long time. She let him continue while she stroked his hair. Tears were running down both their faces. It was breaking her heart to hear this. It had broken his to live it.  
  
"But that doesn't matter. At least they don't have to suffer because of what I do. They won't have to get a guard. Courtney should have had one. I couldn't believe it when I saw her standing there, with Alcazar." Jason started shaking a bit less. His tears were soaking her shirt. "When I saw her there. I was mad. I couldn't believe how dumb she was. Why would she do that? She knew then. She came to that place with our baby. And she knew. She jumped in that water knowing it was freezing. The guy told her it would most likely kill her. But a baby? She didn't even stop to consider the baby. She didn't trust me. She killed our baby. She killed my baby becuase I wasn't there."  
  
Elizabeth closed her eyes, silently cursing Courtney Matthews. How could she do this to him?  
  
"Would you have done that?" He asked her. Again he didn't wait for a response. "I don't think you would. Then again, I don't think anyone would. I love you so much. All I wanted was to be with you. But I messed that up too. I hurt you. Just like I hurt everyone else. Thats why I don't deserve peoples love, or worry. Because I'll only hurt them. And they hurt me too. That night, when you walked out. That was the first time I felt hurt like that. But I knew I deserved it. Cause I hurt you first."  
  
"No. You didn't deserve that. I was mad. I didn't mean those things. I'm sorry Jason." She whispered into his hair. She had caused him more hurt than anyone else he loved. Her.  
  
"Yes you did. But thats okay. I understand. Courtney was my punishment. I know that now. I deserved all of this."  
  
Elizabeth pushed him to a position so he could see her face. "I don't ever want you to think that again. Never. You don't deserve what happend. If you ever believe anything I tell you. That and I love you are the two."  
  
Jason nodded to her. He was so tired. He felt his eyes falling shut.  
  
"Go to sleep, we can talk more tomorrow."  
  
"Elizabeth?" he whispered as she let him lay down with his head in her lap.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Corinthos Penthouse  
  
Carly was crying as she sat on the couch. She couldn't believe the things he had said. She didn't hear Sonny come in to the penthouse.  
  
He ran over to see what was the matter with his wife. "Carly? Whats wrong, is it the baby?"  
  
Carly looked up at him thru her tear filled eyes. "I went to see Jason."  
  
Sonny sat down, knowing the source of her tears now. Had Jason really been so far gone that the visit had driven her to tears? He didn't say anything as Carly started to talk.  
  
"At first he wouldn't even talk to me. He just sat there. I started telling him about dumb little things. Nothing special. And he just turned to me all of a sudden asking why I was there. And I told him that I was checking on him." Carly stopped for a second to catch her breath. The details of the conversation would be fresh for the rest of her life it seemed. To know she had done that to him. "Then he asked why I cared so much. He didn't even know. I mean, half the time he would tell me that I care too much. That I needed to back off a bit. I told him that I loved him. And do you know what he asked me Sonny?"  
  
She was acutally asking the question so he just shrugged. He had no idea.  
  
"He asked me what I had done. He thought I was there to get him to go clean up my mess. I was shocked. I couldn't believe that he would think that. But then again I started to think over the past couple months. We haven't been his friends Sonny. This is our faults. He told me that the Jason we know is dead. That he became what he hated for us. It was what he thought we needed. So he ruined himself. Sonny what did we do?"  
  
She fell into his arms, sobbing again. Sonny could feel the guilt settle in. What if they couldn't help him after all?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elizabeth's Studio  
  
Elizabeth watched him sleep again. She seemed to do a lot of that these days. The tears on his face had dried. But she kept on crying silently.  
  
They all loved him. But how is it that they could do this to him? This wasn't what love and family was about. But now he must think that was the case.  
  
She was going to show him that it wasn't true. She would help him get back to himself. Just like he had helped her find herself.  
  
  
  
So you like?  
  
By the way, I was thinking of maybe bringing in a bit of Monica and Alan. Maybe re-build the relationships a bit. Does anyone have any objections?  
  
REVIEW! 


	11. Scream it Out

Frozen: Scream It Out  
  
Hello guys! I'm glad you all liked the chapter. And thanks for the reviews. I don't have much to say. Oddity hu?  
  
(Carz, heres your Liason Mush)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elizabeth's Studio  
  
Elizabeth woke up with the sun in her face. She blinked at the harsh light. She looked down, expecting to see Jason in her lap. But he wasn't there. In fact she was no longer on the floor. She had managed to make her way to the couch during the night.  
  
She suspected Jason had something to do with her sudden location change. She got up from her couch and looked around. He was no where to be seen.  
  
Elizabeth felt herself start to panic. Where had he gone? She opened the bathroom door. The only thing out of place was a towel that was now in the hamper. Maybe he had gone into the bedroom to give her some privacy? Elizabeth quickly opened the door to find nothing.  
  
She left the room and found herself getting more worried. *A note. He probably went out and left a note.* But it sounded stupid even to herself. Jason Morgan did not leave notes. But still she checked.  
  
Nothing was on the table or anywhere else she had looked. He was gone.  
  
She had to find him. He could have gotten into a fight. He could be hurt. Elizabeth felt her chest get tighter at the thought of losing him. She was losing it quickly.  
  
She heard the door open and turned around.  
  
It was Jason. She ran to him and grabbed him in a hug. He didn't seem to understand what was wrong but held her anyway, remembering how he had wanted her to hold him last night. He didn't say anything though.  
  
"I was so worried. I didn't know where you had gone." She whispered into his chest. Holding him so tightly that Jason could feel her heart beat.  
  
"I'm right here." He said. He hoped it sounded reassuring but he had the feeling it didn't. A sudden thought struck him. He knew exactly what she needed. Slowly pulling her away from him he spoke before she could get offended. "I have a idea."  
  
Elizabeth looked at him oddly. But then she saw it. A slight spark of something in his now dead looking eyes. Her old Jason was staring at her. And she would be damned before she let him get away. "Anything."  
  
"Come with me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elizabeth held on to Jason tighter. She could feel him laughing. This time it was real laughter.  
  
She loved feeling the wind in her hair. They were coming up on a curve. "FASTER!" she yelled into the wind.  
  
Jason yelled back to her. "LEAN WITH ME!"  
  
She did. They both put their wieght to one side of the bike. After the curve was over they were back on the straight road. Jason had the bike going insanely fast. This was what she had missed during every fight she had with Ric. The wind.  
  
She let out all of her frustrations in one long scream. The wind ate it up. And Jason kept laughing. He hadn't done this in so long.  
  
He hadn't wanted to without her.  
  
  
  
See? Don't you all love me? I told you I would break it up with light moments.  
  
REVIEW  
  
Oh, and sorry for the shortness. 


	12. No More Lies

Frozen: No More Lies  
  
Thanks for all of the reviews! I love you guys. Again, I have little to say.  
  
Takes place that night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elizabeth's Studio  
  
Elizabeth was still riding her high from the bike ride. She and Jason had driven for about an hour before returning to her studio. She and Jason hadn't said much since then. But for once the silence wasn't overwhelming. It was a comfortable one.  
  
Since his last stay at her studio she had stocked herself up with a few things. He hadn't ever taken his clothes out of the studio after his last visit. Instead he ended up leaving soon after that fire. She kept them in the closet of her old studio. Then there was the first aid kit. Just in case she needed to patch him up. Finally, she had a small stock of travel books.  
  
Jason was now sitting on the floor reading one about Romania. While Elizabeth painted for the first time in months. That was why the silence was okay. They could be around eachother agian more easily. It wasn't like it was before. But it was getting there.  
  
Carly had called her earlier. She was even more worried about Jason after her visit to him. But Elizabeth said that they had talked last night. She didn't get into details or anything. But she assumed that Carly could figure out things for herself. After Carly had finished talking to her Sonny had come on the phone. He wanted to know for real how Jason was. That she wasn't to sugarcoat anything from him. She had basically given him the same speech. Then Sonny, being Sonny, had told her to come to him for anything. Money included.  
  
"You're singing again." Came Jason's slightly amused voice. He broke her out of her thoughts. She couldn't have done that again. Not with all the thinking she did.  
  
"I was?" she asked quietly, in mock ashamedness. Had it been anyone else it wouldn't have been mock. But Jason had already heard her poor excuse for a voice.  
  
"Yeah." He said, nodding his head.  
  
"You lie. I couldn't have. I was trying hard not to." She said.  
  
Jason's face darkened a bit. "I wasn't lying. Not to you. I won't do that anymore."  
  
Elizabeth realized her error. "I was just joking Jason. I didn't mean to make it sound that way."  
  
"But you should know that. I am never going to lie again, even if I hurt people with the truth. Nothings worth that again." He said as he shook his head.  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "No more lies?"  
  
Jason nodded. "No more lies."  
  
.  
  
Okay, short again, I know. But I felt the need to end the long list of lies Jason has told. Get him back to the Jason Morgan Liz loves. And that was a major part. So, REVIEW. 


	13. Shooting the Balls and Breeze

Frozen: Shooting the Balls and Breeze  
  
Hello guys! I want to thank you all for the reviews. God, what is up with me? I haven't had much to say in the authors notes in like 5 chapters! It could be due to the fact I'm writing this while you all read the 8th chapter. See? So I can't get too specific or you'll all think I'm like, really slow or something. But just so you all know, Shot in an Alley was given a sequel. I know that a lot of people read both Frozen and Shot so I just thought I'd mention it. But then again, when you read this that fic (Together) will have like 4 chapters or something. ANYWAY...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jason's Bike  
  
Elizabeth held Jason tighter as the came up on another curve. The two of them were heading to Jake's.  
  
It was on her request but for the smallest second she could swear she saw his eyes flicker something. She didn't know his reason why, though. Because they had met there? Because he could shoot some pool? Get a beer? Because it was like a second home to him?  
  
Maybe it was all of the above.  
  
But she didn't care, it got his eyes to come alive for even the smallest of seconds. And that was what kept her alive. So it all worked out in the end.  
  
Hopefully.  
  
Jason pulled the bike up to a space in the parking lot. Elizabeth released him with the knowledge that she would be able to hold on to him again later that night. They both didn't say a word as they walked up to the bar.  
  
Inside was loud and smoky. But that was fine too. Elizabeth went to secure a table as Jason went to get them some drinks. He returned a second later. "Heres yours." He said, breaking the silence that had been present since they left her studio.  
  
Elizabeth smiled at him. "Go ahead, shoot some pool." She told him.  
  
"Are you going to play?" he asked.  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. She opened the bag she had brought with her to reveal an artist's pad and pencils. "Mind if I watch?"  
  
Jason shook his head. "Do whatever you want." He informed her. Jason went to chalk up his stick. Looking around Elizabeth found an empty table close to Jason. She took a seat facing him.  
  
Jason looked back over to her. She was already hard at work in watching him. Her head was bobbing up and down between him and the paper. And he was barely a few shots in.  
  
He didn't know what to make of her now. She was the first person in so long who gave a damn. About a man who broke her heart so many times. Why would she care anymore? He didn't even care about himself much anymore. But suddenly all these people are surrounding him. Telling him they love him. That they care about him.  
  
Part of him felt better. Like maybe he still did have a family. That he wasn't alone.  
  
Another part wanted to run and hide. Too much pressure. They wanted something he no longer knew how to give. Did he even want to try to give anymore?  
  
But before he could run into himself anymore there she would be. She pushed in a different way. More like she pulled. She was pulling him out of himself. And he didn't like that. Dead was safe. He couldn't feel if he was dead inside right? And he wanted to be safe from all those emotions he could no longer handle. So, dead. It was safe, he wanted to be safe. It was a good plan.  
  
But the question was what was safer? Elizabeth or Dead?  
  
Jason looked back up at Elizabeth. He loved her. As much as he didn't want to anymore he did.  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
She was making dead harder each time she did that.  
  
"So what? My daughter needs you and you are off with another woman?" Came a booming voice.  
  
Elizabeth and Jason's eyes darted to its origin. Mike Corbin was standing in front of him. Swaying like he was drunk. But then again, this was Mike. He was most likely drunk.  
  
Jason said nothing as he straightened from his hunched up position. Elizabeth threw her things in the bag and walked up to Jason.  
  
"Mike, maybe we should get you a cab?" Elizabeth suggested slowly.  
  
"You killed my baby girl's spirit!" Mike continued to yell at Jason. She could see his eyes harden even more. Elizabeth had to get him out of there.  
  
"Mike, I'm going to call Sonny." She said as she whipped out Jason's cell from his pocket. She dialed Sonny's number. After a second he picked up. "Corinthos."  
  
"Sonny? Its Elizabeth. Jason and I are at Jake's." She spoke into the phone as Mike yelled at Jason about Courtney some more.  
  
"Is Jason okay? Do you need a car?" Sonny said. Elizabeth could hear the worry in this voice.  
  
"Yes, we do need a car, but its for Mike."  
  
"Mike?"  
  
Elizabeth looked over at Jason. His eyes were settling back to the way there were. "Yes, He's drunk. And he keeps yelling at Jason about how its all his fault."  
  
Sonny seemed to get the message. "Get Jason out of there. Leave Mike, I'll be there in a second."  
  
Elizabeth felt bad about leaving Mike. But Jason meant more. "Come on!" she said as she grabbed him arm.  
  
Elizabeth dragged him out of Jake's. "Jason are you okay?"  
  
He said nothing. But after a second he spoke to her. "He's right." Came the same monotone voice.  
  
All the talking she had been doing with him was going to hell. She had to shock him. Scare him. Do something to get him to react. Anything. So she did the first thing she could think of.  
  
She kissed him.  
  
  
  
Not my best. I know. But still. The kiss will be explored more next chapter. Give you something to look forward to!  
  
REVIEW! 


	14. Kissing

Frozen: Kissing  
  
Like the chapter title?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside of Jake's  
  
His head was screaming Elizabeth. And his heart was too. All in responce to the question he had posed in his mind before. Safety issues. He wanted Elizabeth. He knew that they could no longer hurt eachother. They had done so much damage that there was no way it could get worse.  
  
Elizabeth was feeling light headed from lack of air. But she didn't care. All she cared about was that he was kissing back. He wasn't pushing her away. He wasn't just standing there. He was kissing her. This was better than the kiss on the bridge. And she had the feeling that no matter how many times she kissed him after this moment, this would still be the best kiss.  
  
But she was more than willing to test that theory.  
  
And judging by the desperate way he was kissing back she was pretty sure he felt the same way.  
  
Jason needed air. He couldn't pull away though. He would rather suffocate. He had been suffocating in a different way without her in his life. Slowly dying. But she came and breathed into him again. As much as he would love to stay in his dead little world of safety he couldn't. Not now. Not after kissing her again. He had thought about it sure. I mean, when you kiss Courtney Mattews as long as he had been your mind was bound to wander. And come up with fantasies about kissing something with real lips. Elizabeth was his. He had dreamt about her during whole make out sessions with Courtney. Which was probably why she had thought he liked kissing her so much.  
  
But if this new way was the way he was going to suffocate then he was all for it.  
  
Elizabeth was the first to break away. They were both gasping at the air.  
  
They stared at the other for almost a full minute. Not wanting to break the moment. Afraid that one word would make the other want to stop.  
  
Jason looked at her with his alive blue eyes. She noticed the change in them. But she didn't say anything. Not for lack of wanting to. But he leaned down and kissed her again.  
  
And he proved the theory wrong.  
  
  
  
I forgot to say thanks for all of the reviews for last chapter. You guys rock. Anyway. I am done. 


	15. After Thoughts

Frozen: After Thoughts  
  
Hello again. Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. I am going to be adding lots of different POVs to this chapter. I'm thinking Jason, Elizabeth, Sonny, Carly, Emily, and maybe Monica and Alan. Depends on my mood and how I think this is going. Then again, most chapters depend on that. So this will be nothing new. On with the show...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Corinthos Penthouse  
  
Sonny sat down with a sigh. He had brought Mike home a half an hour ago. After that he just drove around. He was so tempted to go see Jason. He was dying to know how his friend was. But he had to give him space. He was going to wait until Jason said it was okay.  
  
He owed it to him.  
  
How ironic was it though. He didn't want to push Jason when he should have. When he should have pushed to talk to him. And now that he did want to go push to see him he couldn't.  
  
The buisness was doing fine with out Jason's presence. He would make damn sure that they would not disturb him with that until he wanted to be back in the game. Unless a war was going down his men were not to bother Jason.  
  
Jason had given up too much for him and the mob. But Sonny wouldn't let him give up anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elizabeth's Studio  
  
Elizabeth laid down in her bed, exhasuted. It had been a long time since she had slept in here. Most nights she stayed with Jason. But maybe tonight he would be okay.  
  
Not like that was going to help her sleep.  
  
Elizabeth turned to her other side. They hadn't said a word to eachother after the parking lot. Maybe they didn't need to. But she still wanted to know what he thought. Did he think it was a mistake like the kiss at Vista Point? Did he like it?  
  
The kiss had been completely on impulse. He was going to the place he had been the night she found him on the docks. More like ran into him though. They rarely had planned anything in their odd relationship so it was fitting. She didn't want him to save her when she walked into Jakes that night. He didn't want her to save him the night she found him in the snow. It just sort of happened.  
  
She didn't plan to fall in love with him.  
  
That just sort of happened too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ICU Room  
  
Emily sighed as she leaned back against the pillows. Her cancer was going away.  
  
She was going to live.  
  
All she could think of was the saying about living every day as though it would be your last. Was that what she was doing?  
  
She would have a lot to catch up on, a lot to fix. Nikolas or Zander. Reassuring her parents she was okay. Making sure Grandfather knew she wasn't made of glass.  
  
And even though she knew there was nothing she could have done from a hospital bed she was also feeling like a bad friend. She wasn't blind to everyone's issues outside of her room. Lucky losing Summer, his dad, his mom. And if the Stefan problem didn't go away possibly his brother too. Then she didn't even want to think of Elizabeth and Jason.  
  
She was still sort of sketching on the details of thier current lives. Elizabeth's disaster marriage to Ric Lansing. Jason's disaster engagment to Courtney Mathews. She had gotten that little tidbit of information via a conversation she heard Bobbie talking. Of course she had only gotten the nurses side of it but she could fill in the blanks.  
  
Courtney, baby. Courtney, kidnapped. Courtney, dumb, baby. Courtney lost the baby. Courtney went on drugs. Courtney killed her brother's spirit. Courtney leaves town.  
  
That was the gist of it. There were a few "Poor Jason."s in the conversation too. And she couldn't help but worry. She was going to be okay. Was her brother?  
  
Then there was the last little bit of Carly and Bobbie's conversation. Jason was living in Elizabeth's studio. Shocking twist to Bobbie. But to her?  
  
Well, it was about time.  
  
It had only taken them four years. She was way past ready for those two to open their eyes and see the love. Though Elizabeth was always being faithful to someone else and Jason wouldn't notice true love even if it danced naked in front of him.  
  
Elizabeth dancing naked in front of Jason. Scary visual place. She needed to get out of the hospital.  
  
She needed to see her brother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elizabeth's Studio  
  
Jason got out of his makeshift bed. He couldn't sleep. He didn't really want to. Besides he couldn't shut his mind down. He couldn't stop thinking.  
  
About her.  
  
About the kiss.  
  
All he wanted to do was kiss her all night. But that was probably not a option. Elizabeth had been asking him what he wanted all the time. He wanted her.  
  
He wanted to never have to go back to the penthouse. At least not while it was the way he had left it. He wanted his sister to be okay. He wanted his friendship with Sonny back. He wanted to talk to his grandmother. He wanted to tell Carly that he missed her. He wanted to have a converstion with Alan and Monica without them either looking at him with breifly dissapointed eyes over it not being Jason Quartermaine or fear that he had some hidden injury. He wanted to see Michael.  
  
He wanted to see Elizabeth everyday. He wanted to kiss her everyday.  
  
She had told him to act on what he wanted. To tell her what he wanted. As if he didn't want a thing and she wanted him to want.  
  
Well he was going to do something about all of that now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Quartermaine Mansion  
  
Monice hung up the phone. She had just spent the last half an hour on the phone with Bobbie.  
  
Her friend rarely told her anything about Jason. Monica knew that Carly tells her everything and that Bobbie occasionally saw her son. She would beg Bobbie to tell her something about him. Anything.  
  
And finally Bobbie had.  
  
Her son was broken. His life had been ripped to shreds by the people he loved. The people who claimed to love him.  
  
She wanted to find him. Help him. But would he let her? Most likely not. He didn't want anything to do with her. Just when she would think that maybe he was starting to warm up to the idea of having a relationship with her he would leave town, or she would say the wrong thing. Something always got in the way.  
  
But it didn't change how much she loved him. It never would.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elizabeth's Studio  
  
Jason wanted to talk to her. Wasn't it her who wanted to know what he wanted? Well, it was time to tell her.  
  
Jason opened the door to her room.  
  
  
  
Dun-dun-dun. Okay, not one of my better chapters. I know. And I skipped the Carly and Alan POVs. Hope no one was too upset. LOL. Anyway. I felt the cliffhanger need. So next chapter they will have a talk. Promise.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	16. Talk of a Kiss

Frozen: Talk of a Kiss  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews last chapter. You guys are great. The best. Alright. Here we go. Jason and Elizabeth talk. Happy now?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elizabeth's Studio  
  
Jason opened the door to Elizabeth's room. He had been half expecting to have to wake her up. But she was just sitting there, staring at him.  
  
But after a minute she bolted up and walked to him. "Jason are you okay?" she asked, concern lacing her voice. Had she been wrong in thinking that sleeping in here would be okay? Clearly something was wrong. If he had fallen asleep and gotten upset or scared over waking up alone then she would never be able to forgive herself.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Jason said quietly. Then before she could speak he started again. "I want to talk to you."  
  
Elizabeth felt a fleeting bit of happiness from his words before the worry came back. "Okay. What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"I liked kissing you. I want to be with you. Not Courtney, not Brenda or Carly or Robin. I want you. And I wanted to know if you wanted me." He said in one breath. Clearly he wasn't going to beat around the bush.  
  
Elizabeth had no clue what to say. But if he wasn't going to hold anything back then why should she? "I love you Jason. And I want to be with you. And I don't care what has happened with us before. It doesn't change anything for now. The happiest time of my life was the time you were here living with me. And I want that to continue. I want you to stay in my life. No in and out on buisness. Or leaving town. No miscomunticaiton because we didn't let the other explain. Nothing but you and me."  
  
Jason sat down on the bed and Elizabeth followed. "No more running away?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "Unless you're running to me. Or I am running to you."  
  
"Okay." Jason said as he wrapped his arms around her. He leaned over to kiss her for the third time that night.  
  
And she kissed right back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Corinthos Island  
  
That had just been the longest hour of her life. But then again, how had she not used her body to get what she wanted in the last few months?  
  
She was desperate.  
  
And Jason could help her. He would get her off this island. Even if she had to use their baby as a reminder as to what he owed her. All she would have to do was sleep with the dumb waiter at the casino on the island one more time and he would give her a phone.  
  
Courtney couldn't believe the stupidity of her brother while she had been at the rehab clinic. She would get a phone at the island. Didn't it strike anyone at that place as odd that she recovered without complaint, and so quickly? She wanted to get to the island. To a phone.  
  
But imagine her suprise when she got there. She had a round the clock guard. She was never alone. And Sonny had instructed the whole island to never let her have access to a phone. And appearently is word was gospel around here. They followed that rule to the letter. The only time she was alone was in the bathroom. A room that had no phone jacks or cell phone service. Even if she did get a phone she couldn't use it. After complaining to her brother and saying that she was never alone he agreed to let her have two hours alone. In the casino. That was the only time she was guard free.  
  
And that was all the time she needed. It was sure as hell enough time to charm the waiter. It was enough time to sleep with him. In two days it would be her third and final time with him. Then he would give her his cell.  
  
And she would call Jason.  
  
It would all work perfectly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elizabeth's Studio  
  
Jason and Elizabeth were asleep in her bed. Neither cared that they were in their clothes. They didn't care that they hadn't gotten under the covers. They only cared that they were in eachothers arms.  
  
  
  
Okay, short. I know. But hey, a chapters a chapter. And if you all review quickly then you can get another one fast. Because this fic is pre-written so far ahead then you don't have to wait for me to write a chapter (I am writing when a half an hour ago I posted chapter 11). So, in summary.....  
  
REVIEW! 


	17. Bridges Strengthened

Frozen: Bridges Strengthened  
  
Hello all. Thanks for the reviews you gave for last chapter. Many have been asking for Carly, Sonny and Jason interaction and this is the chapter for it. Happy now? I WILL make this chapter long. Even if it takes me all week. Hopefully it won't. Continue your reading.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elizabeth's Studio  
  
Jason was starting at Elizabeth as she slept. She was beautiful. It was early so there was no reason for either of them to be awake. But for some reason he was. That was okay though, he didn't mind. Gave him a chance to do some thinking.  
  
He couldn't stay in her studio forever. He knew that. But it didn't change how much he wanted to stay. He was used to it there. Elizabeth had no expectations to live up to. She could take care of herself. She didn't need him to come running all the time. It was nice to feel that. That the people around him wouldn't break all at once, should he have to take a break.  
  
Was that what he was doing? Taking a nice break from the saving, the listening to everyone's problems, the fixing, the endless run of sacrifices to be made. Then going back to it all. Would anything have changed? If he went to see Sonny would he give Jason a order to fill at first sight? Or would he want to talk, see how Jason was doing?  
  
There was really only one way to find out. And he needed to know what he would be returning to his life.  
  
Jason slowly untangled himself from Elizabeth. He changed his clothes started to walk out the door. But at the last second he had a flash of the last time he had left her without warning. She had been afraid for him. Jason grabbed a piece of her sketching paper and scrawled a quick note to tell her where he was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Corinthos Penthouse  
  
Sonny stood by the window looking out. Carly was sleeping in today. The stress of everything had been getting to them. After Carly's visit to Jason they hadn't heard anything from him or Elizabeth. And as much as he wanted to give Jason his space he needed to know what was going on. How Jason was.  
  
Johnny poked his head threw the doorway. "Boss?" he called, his voice was uncertin but happy non the less.  
  
Sonny turned around. "Yeah John?" he asked his guard.  
  
"You have a visitor." He said with a slight smile on his face. This was exactly what Sonny needed. And Johnny knew it.  
  
"Send them in." Sonny said as he started to walk towards the wet bar, abandoning the snow that was lightly falling outside.  
  
"Sonny."  
  
Sonny whipped around after hearing the voice he had wanted to hear in days. Jason was standing at the doorway. His expression was nuteral, as it had been for months. And Sonny notice that he had no coat on.  
  
"Jason, man, come in. Sit down okay? Wheres your jacket?" he asked as he motioned for Jason to sit down on the couch opposite from him. He wasn't sure what Jason wanted. Normally he would have gone up to him. Touched his shoulder or something. But from what Sonny had heard from Carly, that was a bad idea right now.  
  
Jason slowly moved towards the offered seat, as if he was unsure of Sonny for some reason. He didn't answer the question about the location of his leather jacket. But Sonny could see that Jason was pretty wet from the snow fall. And that he had the slightest shaking going on. "Jase?"  
  
Jason looked at him. "Hey." He greeted. His voice and face still betraying no emotion.  
  
"How are you Jason? Carly and I have been worried." Sonny said as he leaned closer to Jason.  
  
Jason nodded to him and spoke quietly, "I'm fine."  
  
"I'm sorry Jason. If I had known what she was doi...." Sonny said, jumping right in. He wanted Jason to know how sorry he was about everything.  
  
Jason cut him off though, "But you didn't know. So its not your fault." He said, dismissing all notions that Sonny was to blame in any of this.  
  
"Shes gone Jason. She is on the island now. And she is never coming back. I promise." Sonny said. He didn't care that Courtney was gone. That she hated him. All that mattered now was his surrogate little brother.  
  
Jason nodded. "Okay. Sonny, do we need to talk buisness?" Jason asked, jumping right into his real questions. Would Sonny want him come back to work?  
  
Sonny shook his head. "No Jason, we don't. You aren't working for me until you feel ready to. And then we need to talk." Sonny said firmly. There was no room for discussion.  
  
But to his suprise Jason smiled. "Good."  
  
And Sonny had the feeling he had just taken some sort of test. And that he had passed perfectly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elizabeth's Studio  
  
Elizabeth woke up and reached out for Jason. But as she opened her eyes she saw nothing. Had he moved back to the couch?  
  
She got up and padded out of the room. There was no Jason in the kitchen or living area/studio. A small piece of paper on her easel caught her eye.  
  
Elizabeth-  
  
I went to see Sonny. I'll be back soon.  
  
Love, Jason  
  
She felt a smile light her sleepy face as she read the last line. Jason Morgan's love was something she could definately get used to. But for some reason she didn't need to get used to reading or hearing the words. She had been used to it for a long time.  
  
Elizabeth decided to go see Emily. Her best friend was getting out of the hospital soon from what she could tell. But she decided to call anyway. Being the cheif of staff and head heart surgeon's daughter might have speeded her release up.  
  
She picked up the cordless to call the main desk. After a minute on the phone she hung up and changed her destination in mind. Emily was at the Quartermaine Mansion.  
  
That ruled out Jason joining her for sure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Corinthos Penthouse  
  
Carly could hear voices downstairs. It was Sonny talking with someone else. But the other person she couldn't really place. Then again, she was a flight up and in a room with a closed door. So there was no real reason why she would be able to understand a word the other person was saying.  
  
And being Carly she had to know what was making her husband's voice lighter than it had been in weeks. She slowly made her way down the hall to the stairs. Peeking down she saw Jason sitting on the couch. "Jase!" she cried as she ran down the steps to see him.  
  
Jason and Sonny turned to see her.  
  
"Carly, don't go down the stairs so fast." Sonny reminded her.  
  
But Carly just rolled her eyes. "Hi Jason." She said quietly, suddenly remembering all that had gone on in the past few days.  
  
Jason let out a small smile for his friend. "Hey Carly." He said, equally as quiet.  
  
"You should have told me he was here." She directed with a scowl towards Sonny.  
  
"I was going to ask to see you soon." Jason assured her. He wanted to apologize for scaring her.  
  
"Really?" she ask, hope and happiness coming to her face.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry for before Carly." Jason said sincerly.  
  
Carly smiled at him sadly. No one was more sorry than her. After all, who had pushed Courtney and Jason together? But playing the blame game wasn't going to help anything. "Forgiven. It wasn't your fault."  
  
Jason nodded. There was just one more thing he had to know. "Where is she?"  
  
Sonny knew what he was talking about dispite the lack of name. Courtney. "On my island. She won't be coming back. The penthouse is yours when you want it. Carly took out everything she put in. Its the way it was before. Leather couch and all." Sonny said. He was hoping Jason might want to live there after all. It would make his job of taking care of Jason much easier. Plus if Jason lived across the hall cooking for him would be easier. His friend was looking thinner than normal. But then again, from what had come into light about his sister he wouldn't be suprised if she hadn't ever reminded him to eat.  
  
"I don't know." Jason said simply.  
  
Carly nodded. "You can stay with Elizabeth until you decide then, right?"  
  
Jason looked at her in suprise. The first real emotion to come to his face in weeks. Months even. Sonny and Carly were beaming on the inside. "What?"  
  
"Lets just say I am more okay with you and Elizabeth then I was before." Carly said. Truth was that Elizabeth had to have something to do with Jason's recovery. And after seeing the whole thing first hand, she knew that the girl couldn't be all that bad. Just as long as she didn't hurt him at all.  
  
Jason still looked slightly suprised over the words. "What?" he said again, still in disbelief.  
  
  
  
So, you like? Am I still doing good? Let me know in a nice long review. Tell me what you liked about the chatper. And what you didn't like about the chapter. Then go on to say what you would all like to happen. Please? I love these types of reviews. They are really helpful. So, REVIEW! 


	18. Moment of Connection

Frozen: Moment of Connection  
  
Hello guys. Thanks for all of the awesome reviews. You are, as always, the best. And you all must be ready to kill me. This chapter (again) has no liason interaction. Next chapter, I promise. Well, I am done with talking as my self, time to go be Jason and Elizabeth's voices!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Quartermaine Mansion  
  
Elizabeth knocked on the mansion door. Almost at once she was greeted by Reginald. "Miss Webber. Good to see you. I assume you're here for Em?"  
  
"Yes I am, and its Elizabeth Reginald." She reminded him with a smile. She always liked the butler. Then again, how could you not after watching him bug Edward as much as she had?  
  
"Fine, Elizabeth. Right this way."  
  
Elizabeth followed him into the den of the mansion. She was silently praying that there were no other Quartermaines around. She didn't know if she was up for a legendary Quartermaine family fight.  
  
"Elizabeth Webber is here." Reginald said as they walked into the den. Luckily for her only Monica and Emily were in the room.  
  
"Liz!" Emily greeted her. After giving her friend a hug she sat down at the seat Monica offered her.  
  
"Hello Elizabeth." Monica said warmly. She was trying her hardest not to bombard the girl with questions about Jason. It was killing her not to know how her son was.  
  
"Monica, good to see you." Elizabeth said with a nod.  
  
Emily was the first to jump right in. "Spill Elizabeth. We need to know. How is Jason?"  
  
Elizabeth looked up in suprise. She didn't realize that they even knew about everything that had been going on with Jason. She looked over to Monica. The woman's eyes were pleading. Elizabeth could tell that she was dying inside because she couldn't help her son. Right now Elizabeth was her only link as to how he was. But would Jason be mad if she talked about him. She remembered to when he had admitted everything about the Quartermaines. She decided that he would most likely not be angry with her. So she decided to talk to them.  
  
"Better." Elizabeth said simply. She wasn't sure how to start. She wasn't even sure what they knew about the situation.  
  
Emily narrowed her eyes. That was not enough information. "Define better."  
  
"Well, he talks more now. He doesn't flip out when I touch him. He eats way more now. Sleeps too. Hes not doing..." Elizabeth cut herself off there. There was a lot more that was "better" about Jason now. But she wasn't sure she wanted to scare them by revealing just how bad he was when she had knocked into him on the docks.  
  
"Go on." Monica encouraged. All of this was breaking her heart to know. But she needed to know.  
  
Elizabeth shook her hear. "You had to be there to understand the rest."  
  
Monica nodded, knowing she wouldn't get any more out of the girl for now. "Alright."  
  
Elizabeth knew why the woman was so intrested. She was worried about your son. Elizabeth felt a pang of smypathy and understanding for Monica. "He doesn't hate you, you know. He never wanted to hurt you. I don't even think he would hate spending time with you."  
  
Monica nodded. "I hope so."  
  
  
  
Not my best. I know. Don't hate me for it! LOL. I wasn't sure what was going to happen this chapter. But lucky for you all, you get a good chapter with liason in it next! Please Review even though this wasn't as good as others have been! 


	19. I Love Loving You

Frozen: I Love Loving You  
  
Warning! Liason mush heading your way! Watch out. Then maybe some Carly/Elizabeth talking. This chapters going to be longer than the last couple of chatpers. Thanks for all of the reviews. You guys are awesome. Forecast for the story is now looking a bit odd. I have the next three or four chapters planned. After that? I am going to have to do a bit of brainstorming. If theres anything that anyone would like to see then let me know. Okay? Now continue for your mush.  
  
This is the next morning, just so you know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elizabeth's Studio  
  
Elizabeth rolled peacefully as she woke up. Her arm moved out to seek out Jason on the bed. But she felt only air there. Jason had been sleeping in her room next to her on the bed for the past couple of days. They hadn't done anything but it felt good to have him next to her. She had no idea what they were going to do today. She was thinking of mentioning her visit with Monica and Emily.  
  
With groan she rolled from her bed. "Jason?" she called out sleepily. He was usually there when she woke. Just to tell her where he was going. But it wasn't uncommon for him to take off and leave her a note.  
  
"No!" she heard Jason yell from the other room. She felt a bit of fear go through her. What was wrong with him?  
  
She ran out to the other room. "Jason, whats wrong?!"  
  
"I think I did this wrong." He said sadly. She had no clue what he was talking about.  
  
Then the smell hit her. It was the most disgusting scent she had ever smelt before. Worse than when Luke cooked at Kellys. Worse than when Emily's dogs would eat things they weren't supposed to. Worse than anything.  
  
Then she saw what he was doing. Her kitchen had been distroyed.  
  
And there, in the center of the biggest mess she had ever seen, was Jason. Standing covered in whatever he had been trying to cook.  
  
"What happened?" Elizabeth asked with a disbelieving look on her face. Hadn't Sonny banned Jason from cooking? She distinctly remembered something about Jason and Carly having a lifetime ban from attempting any type of cooking situations that went past sandwiches.  
  
"I wanted to make breakfast for you. But now, I've just made it worse." Jason said. He had wanted to do something for her. She had done so much for him. And once he tried to do something simple for her, he ended up making something that not even Luke would eat. Hell, even Michael probably wouldn't touch it. And he was talking about a kid who would eat tree bark if he felt it smelled good.  
  
"You wanted to make breakfast for me?" Elizabeth said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah. But I guess Sonnys right. I am not supposed to cook. The eggs started to burn fast. And then I tried to put some more milk in it to stop it from burning, and that just made it worse. The milk started to bubble becasue I put in too much. It went over the side of the pan and got burned on the stove and even went all over the floor. I forgot about the toast so that burned. When I tried to do bacon in there with the toast it .... caught on fire. I made hash browns too. There was lots of butter on them. And I put them in the oven too cook. But then the butter sorta liquified them. When I went to get them out I slipped on the milk that got spilled and dropped the whole thing of hash browns on me. But the fruit I cut is okay!" Jason finished lamely.  
  
Elizabeth burst out laughing. "Bacon in the toaster?" she asked. Inside she wasn't just happy that he had been trying to cook for her but also that he had just spoken more words in one shot then she had probably ever seen him do.  
  
"Yeah. I thought it could go in there." Jason said. After seeing her laugh he calmed down a bit.  
  
"No, it can go in the microwave." Elizabeth informed him. She had a sudden stroke of genious. "Jason. What if we went out for breakfast?"  
  
Jason looked hesitant at first. But after seeing the look in her eyes he felt better about the idea. "Okay. Not Kelly's though. I don't want to go there now." Jason requested.  
  
Knowing why he felt the need to stay away for now she was fine with his condition for going. "No, we can find somewhere else. Maybe after we can go see Emily." Elizabeth suggested. He remained quiet for a second so she spoke again. "I went to see her yesterday. Shes doing great Jason. I was also talking to Monica." She said slowly. She knew that part of him wanted to know his parents. Another part didn't want to deal with the Quartermaines. And there was the fact that he didn't want to hurt them. She knew all of that, but she didn't know what he was going to do.  
  
Jason remained quiet. But gave her a expectant look, giving her the okay to continue.  
  
"She was worried, she wanted to know how you were. Somehow she knew what was going on." Elizabeth told him. She figured that Emily had been informed by Carly maybe. Or Bobbie could have done it. And then Emily would have told Monica. Something like that had to have happened.  
  
"Okay." Jason said quietly. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"But you aren't going anywhere covered in that...stuff." She told him with a mock serious voice. If he hadn't told her that it was hash browns she would not have guessed. It was basically brown much. And it was covering him. It was all over his shirt, on his face and arms, and in his hair.  
  
"I'll take a shower." He said and walked past her. "I'm sorry about...." he gestured around with his hand.  
  
"Its okay." She assured him. Then she waved him into the bathroom and started to clean up the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 Minutes Later  
  
Elizabeth threw away the last of the egg concoction and started to attempt to get the remains of it down the drain. She looked up at the door when there was a knock.  
  
"Elizabeth, Jason. Its Carly."  
  
Elizabeth bit back a groan. "Coming." She said in her most cheerful voice. She went and opened the door for the pregnant woman, "Come in."  
  
Elizabeth retreated back to the sink and nodded for Carly to take a seat at the table. "Hello Carly."  
  
"Muffin. Wheres Jason?" Carly said looking around as she sat down. "And what died in your studio?"  
  
"Jason tried to make me breakfast." Elizabeth said, assuming that Carly would need no further explaination.  
  
She didn't.  
  
"What? Did he blow up the microwave again?" Carly asked smypathetically.  
  
"No, I moved it over there while I was cleaning. Wait, again?" Elizabeth questioned. She was getting the feeling that she got off easy.  
  
"Don't ask. Lets just say that it was the final straw for Sonny. You know how protective he is of his kitchen. He got a fear that maybe Jason would attempt his microwaving in our kitchen. Thats when, for safety reasons, we got banned from cooking. I'm talking locks on Sonny's kitchen door, he made it so the oven in Jason's didn't work unless he gave the okay to have it turned back on." Carly told her with a smile. What Sonny didn't know was that she and Jason had figured out how to get it back on. Almost everytime she was at Jason's they were eating frozen pizzas. Well, until Sonny found them.  
  
"Went all out hu?" Elizabeth asked. Neither woman was aware that they were actually having a conversation without fighting. Jason, from his spot in the bathroom doorway, was well aware of it though.  
  
"Of course. Its Sonny. He practically cried the day I ruined one of his frying pans." Carly said with a laugh.  
  
Elizabeth turned to look at her smiling. "Cried? Talk about overpro...Jason." she said when she noticed him watching. In a towel.  
  
"Jase. Oh boy, you shirtless is not good for my health." Carly joked when she saw his lack of clothes.  
  
"You aren't yelling?" He asked with a slight smirk. "Didn't I say that you would like eachother Carly?"  
  
"Anyone could bond over Sonny's freakish love of his kitchen. Don't worry, I still don't like her much." She assured him. "Actually, I have a reason for coming. I don't want to force you or anything Jason. But Michael was hoping that he could see you soon. Hes getting mad at us, he thinks were making you stay away."  
  
"Tell him I'll come to see him soon." Jason said on his way to the bedroom.  
  
"Okay. And I won't mention to Sonny about your little cooking adventure." Carly promised him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Diner Outside Of Port Charles  
  
"So, I didn't drive that bad did I?" Elizabeth questioned. Jason had let her drive to breakfast.  
  
"No, you did fine." He told her truthfully. "But I drive on the way back."  
  
Elizabeth nodded, "Okay." She picked up her menu and started to look through it. "So what do you want Jason?"  
  
Jason gently leaned forward and pulled down her menu. "You." He whispered as he pulled her forward for a kiss.  
  
Elizabeth was amazed he was doing that. Then again, it wasn't all that strange for them. At this point a kiss was a bigger milestone than when they admitted they loved eachother. That had been spilled while he had been talking nonsense.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked when they broke apart. She smiled at him to let him know that she was happy he had kissed her.  
  
"Because I love you. And I love kissing you." He said sincerly. She could see nothing but truth in his eyes.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
  
  
Happy? Nice liason mush for ya. I thought I'd let everyone know about a new fic I'm writing. Its called Shadowing Death. Basically it goes back to when Brenda first came back to town. It starts out when she and Sonny see eachother at that church. Then it goes on to be totally different. I hope you'll check it out.  
  
REVIEW! 


	20. Unwanted Caller

Frozen: Unwanted Caller  
  
Hey guys. Long time no post, I know. Sorry. But I recently got some GH tapes from a excellent site. They are tapes of when Jason went through his accident in 1996 (a little bit before too, Jason Q wasn't half bad actually). And needless to say, my attention has been elsewhere. Its 3 eight hour tapes I think, and I am having a ball. So posts might be a bit slow for the next few days. I figure I'll watch them again and again until I can recite half of the lines. Can I just quickly say how freaky some stuff is? No Taggert. No Scotty. Robin is there, and very nice. Mac has screen time (and is going out with Katherine Bell, I was shocked). Emily is going through the preteen years (so cute!). Reginald has long hair. Ned is Eddie Maine (continually). Lois is on (love the cute brooklynn accent!). Lets see what else... Oh, Lily is there. I got to see the reception to her wedding to Sonny. There are more Stone montages then you would believe (he had recently died I guess). It is so damned funny. I can't believe it. And the best part is AJ. Its Sean Kanan. I must say, I like him way better then Billy Warlock (great actor though). And he and Jason actually LOOK like brothers (who'd a thought?). ANYWAY, this is going on forever. Sorry, I'll be quiet. I just had to tell you. At the time that these were playing I was like 6 so, I never saw it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sonny's Island  
  
That was it. She was done with everything. She didn't have to sleep with that worker anymore. She didn't have to live like this anymore.  
  
All it would take was one call to Jason. He could make this better. He would come get her. If he didn't want to, then she would use their baby. One last favor to the mother of his almost child. She didn't want to have to do that though. The death of their child was the worst thing that had ever happened to her.  
  
But now she would do anything to get away from this island.  
  
No matter what the cost. She was in the room where she had been going with that man. With his cell phone. She punched in Jason's number. The one she knew so well. One last time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elizabeth's Studio  
  
Elizabeth had gone out about twenty minutes ago. She said that she wouldn't be gone long. But she hadn't even wanted to go in the first place. He had insisted. She shouldn't let her gallery go to hell just because he dropped into her life.  
  
You didn't do things like that to the ones you loved. He wouldn't let her. She loved her gallery, he knew it.  
  
He could tell a lot of things about her now. Little things most people wouldn't notice. Like when she was critically going over her paintings she would stick a tiny bit of her tongue out. Just the tip. Out of the side of her mouth. And while she was cooking she had a eternal battle going with her sleeves. They would fall down and get in the way, so she would roll them up. But within ten minutes they would fall down again.  
  
And oddly enough it only made him love her more.  
  
He heard his cell phone ring, bringing him out of his thoughts. The question was who would be calling.  
  
"Morgan." he said slowly, unsure.  
  
And the one voice he had been assured that he would never hear again. The one voice that he couldn't bear to hear. The one he never wanted to hear, spoke.  
  
"Jason? Oh baby, I am so glad I can hear your voice!" Came Courtney's bubbly voice. How was it she was so happy to hear him, but her voice made him want to run into a corner and undo everything Elizabeth had helped him with?  
  
This was why he had wanted to choose dead instead of Elizabeth.  
  
"Jason?" Courtney said again.  
  
He wanted to yell, scream at her. Tell her that he had never loved her. That he hated her now. That he was in love, that he had never fallen out of love really. To hurt her like she had hurt him. But he didn't. He just responded slowly and quietly. "Yes."  
  
"Jason! I miss you so much. Jason I need your help." Courtney said, jumping right into the real reason she had called.  
  
SHE needed HIS help? After everything? His fist clenched to his sides, her voice ringing in his mind.  
  
"What?" he asked through clenched teeth.  
  
She kept on talking without noticing any difference. "I need you to get me off this island Jason. Sonny is keeping me prisoner."  
  
He didn't say a word, sensing that she wasn't done.  
  
He was right, "I hate it here Jason. Please? Get me out of here." Courtney pleaded.  
  
Jason didn't want to deal with this. She had no right to call. Jason heard the door open behind him. Elizabeth walked through the door.  
  
She knew immediately that something was wrong. Jason was tense, his hand was a fist by his side. The other hand was gripping his cell phone with such tightness she was amazed it hadn't broken. Who could he be talking to?  
  
"Jason, whats wrong?" She said as she crossed the room to him.  
  
Courtney heard Elizabeth on the other side of the phone. "You couldn't wait could you? I haven't been gone a month practically! You jerk. How could you do this to me? We are engaged Jason. I was going to have your baby. And now you're with her!?" Courtney screeched into the phone.  
  
Jason snapped. "Shut up Courtney!" he screamed back into the phone. His wall was going up. Both Elizabeth and Jason could feel it. Brick by brick. Word by word. He was pulling himself back into his safety zone.  
  
He had been wrong. It wasn't worth this. This pain. He knew it would be back. That it had to be back. It was never too far away. He had been a fool. Staying in his own world of no feelings was better. No one was worth this.  
  
But he wouldn't mess it up again. No.  
  
He was staying this way. Nothing was going to bring him out of this. He wouldn't let it. He wasn't going to go through this again. Not for anyone or anything.  
  
Not even Elizabeth.  
  
And she knew it. One look at his face, and she knew it.  
  
  
  
Hehe, poor Jason. He was just fine before I started writing stories! Come on guys, review! Just know that if you read my other stories, its going to be a while maybe. But expect something by Sunday for sure. I promise. REVIEW! 


	21. Run

Frozen: Run  
  
Hello everyone! Thanks for all of the great reviews for last chatper. I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving. I am (yet again) sorry for the waits on my fics. Now I don't even have the GH tapes as a excuse. I am being just plain lazy! I'm quite the procrastinator when I want to be (all the time). But, now you're getting a chapter. Be thankful.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elizabeth's Studio  
  
Elizabeth could almost see the wall go up around him. She couldn't let this happen. He had been fine. Everything had been fine. And now it was all going to hell. Elizabeth reached forward a grabbed the phone from Jason's hand. She didn't need her ear to the phone to know who it was. Courtney's voice came out loud and strong the girl was yelling so hard. None of it was flattering. Not for Jason, and not for her.  
  
Elizabeth hit the "end" button on the cell phone and threw it aside. "Jason." She said questioningly. She started to reach out to touch him but his eyes got less hazy and shot down to her hand.  
  
She stopped all movement. His eyes locked with hers for a full minute. He didn't say a word. And the coldness in his eyes was enough to steal her words.  
  
She had to save him. Save him again. But how? Obviously she didn't do a good job the first time. If he had been truly okay then the sound of Courtney's voice wouldn't send him back into his shell. Or was it just too soon?  
  
That didn't matter.  
  
The only thing that mattered in her world anymore was him. She couldn't lose him. Not without losing her reason for living. For even getting up in the morning. She needed him. Even when she had been away from him he had still been her everything. After Ric left her life in shambles she didn't have many reasons. He was hers. That maybe one day they could be together. Or maybe they could be friends. If he left her....  
  
That was a thought that she didn't want to finish.  
  
She mentally slapped herself * You won't need to finish that thought Elizabeth. He'll be fine. You'll help him. He will be better than fine.*  
  
"Jason?" She asked him again. She was hoping for a reaction. For his eyes to soften at the sight of her. Or for him to say something. Anything would be fine actually. She could work with words. Him staring was a bit harder.  
  
But he still said nothing. He didn't even flinch at the sound of her voice. He did nothing.  
  
He just started.  
  
And then he ran.  
  
Elizabeth watched him whip around and run out of her studio with all of the speed he had in him. She could only watch for a second. Unsure of what to do. But then her brain started working again.  
  
She ran right out after him. She didn't even bother to close the door. She just ran. She was determined to catch up with him. She'd jump on him if that was what it took to slow him down.  
  
She could see him running down the stairs. She ran right down them too.  
  
She was slightly aware that this was probably the fastest she had ever run in her life. But this was the best insentive she had ever had. If the track team had set up this scenario everytime it was gym class then Elizabeth would have gotten a Olympic medal by now.  
  
"JASON WAIT" she yelled. But he said nothing. He kept running. Didn't he remember what they had promised? That they would always run to eachother, not from.  
  
But now he was running from her.  
  
He turned the corner. And by the time she got there he was gone. She couldn't see him in the distance.  
  
  
  
*Sighs* so sorry guys. Well, if you want to see what happens next then you know what to do!  
  
REVIEW! 


	22. I Run To You

Frozen: I Run To You  
  
HEY! Long time no talk. Sorry about that. No one complain at me though. Okay? Thanks for all of the great reviews last time! You are all the best. I'm going through some serious GH withdrawl. I miss my show so much! But everytime I watch it I get the overwhelming urge to puke. Which is sad. At this point I like only one thing. And that is that Jason and Courtney are broken up. I can't even say I'm too pleased with Jason right now. He isn't the guy I fell in love with at age eight. Yeah, you read right. Eight. See? Its been a long time love affair with him. He was (and still is) what I daydreamed about in boring classes. And not what you're thinking, you dirty minded people! I would come up with my own plots. Basically I have a million GH fanfictions in my head. All of which have played out and re- written. I've got some odd ones though. Stuff I could never even write because it is just so out there. Such as Susan Moore stealing a baby from the hospital and passing it off as her own, namely, Jason. And his real parents are Luke and Laura. Funky stuff, hu? LOL, this is getting long. So I'll shut up.  
  
Also, this is my FIRST attempt at a songfic chatper. Let me know how it goes, okay? The lyrics will be in ~[lyrics]~.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Bridge  
  
Courtney had called. She had pulled her same old tricks again. Was he that predictable now? Had he really changed that much? He hadn't thought too much about this. Or maybe he had. Maybe he had over-analized it so much he could no longer see the facts.  
  
She knew what buttons to push. She knew what to say and how to say it. There was a time, one he liked to pretend wasn't too long ago, that no one could predict him. No one knew what to say to him because they didn't know how he would react.  
  
~[I can see we're thinking 'bout the same thing  
  
Yes I see you're expression when the phone rings  
  
We both know theres something happening here]~  
  
But how was it that now they did? Courtney knew. And Elizabeth knew.  
  
He didn't know what was worse.  
  
He didn't want to think of either of them. The one who stole his soul and the one who wanted to give him the the world. Courtney took him. Plain and simple. She took Jason Morgan. And she knew how to hold on. She wasn't even here. But he didn't know how to let her influence go. Was it influence?  
  
Or was it their past?  
  
He had once prided himself on being a man with no past. He had no errors or enemies at one time. He had made them quickly though. But for a few months maybe. He was what so many people wanted to be. A newborn in a man's body.  
  
He built his wall. One so high that he thought no one would ever tear it down. Not even Robin had been able to tear it down. She had tried. She had even made a dent. But the moment she betrayed him, the wall got thicker. And Carly. God, she had gotten damn close. He had let his wall crumble down. And she and Sonny had betrayed him.  
  
The pain was so bad that the wall was built again, higher, thicker, indestrucable.  
  
But it hadn't stayed that way long. Elizabeth had come stumbling into his life. Literally. She had almost fallen on him, had she not seen the body in the snow.  
  
Jason shook his head and looked out in at the darkness below. He didn't want to think about all of this. But he had to.  
  
~[A wound gets worse when it's treated with neglect]~  
  
Elizabeth.  
  
She was what had made him fight. She was....  
  
What was she to him?  
  
A more than friend? A person he liked? Someone he loved? Someone he needed? A painter who had saved his life one night in the snow? He didn't know. But he knew what he wanted her to be.  
  
His.  
  
That was it. He had finally thought the truth. He wanted her. But he couldn't let Courtney and the past go. And he couldn't let himself get hurt again. Would she hurt him? She hadn't in so long. He hadn't really let anyone. Jason Morgan wasn't gone. He was hiding. He was watching another person go through the motions and waited to see if he should return.  
  
Jason Morgan took what he wanted. Jason Morgan didn't change. He didn't use tact, or lies, or secrets, or try to ease the blow of the truth. Some people thought that made him cold. So be it. But that wasn't the case. He was telling you what was going on. Without the baised feelings, or the vendettas, the person attachments. He could see a situation for what it was, and call you on it.  
  
Jason Morgan had no room in his life for people like Courtney. So, simply getting out of the little shell he had been hiding in was all that was needed. This Jason didn't know how to let Courtney go. But Jason Morgan did.  
  
His mind was made up.  
  
She had asked him what he had wanted. And now it was time to answer that question.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elizabeth's Studio  
  
~[Well, don't turn now, there's nothing here to fear  
  
You can talk to me  
  
Talk to me  
  
You can talk to me  
  
You can set your secrets free, baby]~  
  
Elizabeth stared at him. He had come back. He was here. "Jason." Was all she said to him. He needed to do the talking here. She could see it in his eyes.  
  
"I ran because I didn't know how to let it go. I couldn't stop caring about Courtney's words." He started with a deep breath. He was slightly aware that this might not make too much sense to her. But he didn't care. It was worth a try.  
  
Elizabeth watched him. There was something about his eyes.  
  
Something familiar.  
  
"I changed. But then I realized I hadn't really. I had just let other people turn me and make me what they wanted. The Quartermaines had tried, but I had no ties to them. I had no love or loyalty for them. So I left. But this time, it was people I loved trying to change me. So I let them. But not really."  
  
Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. This wasn't making a world a sense.  
  
~[Dusty words lying under carpets  
  
Seldom heard well must you keep your secrets  
  
Locked inside hidden deep from view]~  
  
"I hid myself. I went away and let some other version of me get changed. But I hadn't really changed because I was just below the surface. Waiting to see if it was worth it to come back." He took a deep breath, "I wasn't before. It is now though. You make it worth it."  
  
Elizabeth smiled, tears forming in her eyes. He was making sense now. He was saying everything that she had wanted to hear.  
  
~[Do I seem all that hard - is it all that tough?  
  
Now I've shown you all my cards well isn't that enough  
  
You can hide your hurt  
  
But, there's something you can do  
  
You can talk to me  
  
Talk to me  
  
You can talk to me  
  
You can set your secrets free baby]~  
  
"I didn't know how to let her and everything else go. The person I let myself change to wasn't strong enough. But now I am. Jason Morgan, the one that hid for so long, he can. She isn't a part of me anymore. I can't promise that hearing from her won't affect me. But I can promise to give it time. And I can promise to run to you instead of from you when it does. All I need now is for you to say that its okay. That I didn't mess us up again." Jason said with slight fear in his eyes. There was no need for the mask right now. Not with her.  
  
~[Though we lay face to face and cheek to cheek  
  
Our voices stray from common ground  
  
Where they could meet  
  
The walls run high to veil a swelling tear  
  
Let the walls burn down, set your secrets free  
  
You can break their bounds 'cause your safe with me  
  
You can lose your doubt 'cause you'll find no danger here]~  
  
"You couldn't make me go away again even if you tried with everything in you. I love you Jason. And I always will. Theres nothing you can do to change that. I understand why you ran. And I understand everything you just said. Its okay. Everything is going to okay now." She said. Slowly she reached up and touched his cheek gently. He was looking at her with such love in his eyes. And her eyes mirrored his. "I love you. You are a part of me."  
  
Jason smiled. "I love you too."  
  
She smiled back at him and pulled him into her arms. This is how they were meant to be. Happy and in love.  
  
~[I can see that expression when the phone rings (I can see you runnin') And I can see that we're thinkin' 'bout the same things  
  
(Well I can see you runnin') Is it all that hard - is it all that tough  
  
(All the way back home) Well now you've taken all my dreams  
  
Isn't that enough  
  
Well, I can see you baby...I can see you runnin' Talk to me]~  
  
  
  
Nice hu? I fixed it for them. We're on the home strech here people, almost done.  
  
I hope you liked the song. It just reminds me so much of Jason. I thought it would be a good time to use it.  
  
Talk To Me by Stevie Nicks (fell in love with her around the same time as Jason!)  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	23. The End

Frozen: The End  
  
Hello everyone. I want to thank you all for the great reviews. I was working really hard on a final chapter for the fic. I'd read over the last one, and feel this great sense of finality at the end. Then I'd go and start up this half assed chapter.  
  
After reading the last chapter, I realized that it was already ended. I didn't need to write another chapter. Because the story had ended itself. That last chapter was a much better ending then I could have ever come up with. So, this is a goodbye note. There is no more Frozen. That chapter, was the last one.  
  
I hope you all don't hate me for this. But if you read the last chapter again, you'll see it too I bet.  
  
Okay, the downside to this note, is it is not allowed. FF.net's rule is that you can't have author's notes as chapters. So, I'll make this a real chapter. This is the last words for the story Frozen:  
  
They both lived together, happily. Both of them running to eachother instead of running away. It was what they had both wanted since they had met eachother.  
  
The End 


End file.
